Le monde sans vous perd la raison
by Lalilae
Summary: Voici 4 OS que j'ai écrits en 2012/2013. Ils sont centrés sur les couples Merwan/Mikele, Mikele/Florent et Mozart/Salieri. Je rappelle à tous que c'est le fruit de mon imagination, et que ces OS n'ont aucun rapport avec la réalité. Homophobes, quittez cette page.
1. Dans une boîte à musique

\- Et … tu as pensé à tout lui avouer ?

\- T'es folle ?! Tu crois que la nouvelle va avoir quel effet ? Je ne peux le dire à personne !

\- Pourtant, je suis certaine que ça sera beaucoup plus facile pour toi. Tu dois tout lui révéler.

\- Je te dis que non. Sa réaction va forcément être mauvaise. Je suis dans ses pensées depuis tellement longtemps que je le sais.

\- Et pourtant, c'est le meilleur des choix … Je crois quand même que tu devrais. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme tu le fais ! Tu t'enfermes dans une vie qui ne te plaît plus. La vie que tu mènes n'est pas pour toi. Ta vie te tient à l'étroit, t'étouffe. Elle ne te ressemble plus. Bats-toi pour ce que tu es, bon sang ! Tu dois lui dire !

\- C'est trop dur …

\- Et ton fils ?! Tu as pensé à ton fils ? Ta femme et ton enfant doivent être au courant, tu ne peux pas fuir la réalité. Ça va te détruire !

La jeune femme se tenait maintenant debout, un poing sur chacune de ses hanches. Elle était visiblement inquiète, mais aussi légèrement en colère. Elle scrutait chaque trait du visage de son interlocuteur, comme si la vérité s'y trouvait. Celui-ci était resté assis sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, se courbant même un peu plus sous le poids de l'accusation. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire. La vie venait de lui jouer un sale tour. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Pourquoi son sens de l'observation avait jeté son dévolu sur lui ? Il soupira, essayant une dernière fois de retenir ses larmes. Ce qui ne marcha pas. Il releva alors complètement la tête pour la dévisager. Elle attendait une réponse.

\- Tu as peut-être raison … céda-t-il finalement, des soubresauts dans la voix.

\- Je sais que j'ai raison. Crois-moi, ta vie deviendra plus simple. Au début, c'est vrai que ça sera le contraire. Mais à long terme, je te promets que tous tes problèmes vont s'arranger.

\- Tu essais de me protéger, mais tu sais comme moi que l'issu ne sera pas forcément des plus belles.

\- Tu ne peux pas garder ce secret pour toi, conclut-elle avant de se radoucir quelque peu.

\- Non … bien sûr que non … Mais maintenant, tu es au courant.

L'espoir naissait dans ses prunelles. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire depuis le début de la conversation. La douceur se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était belle, aussi. Il se dit brièvement que s'il ne s'était pas passé ce qui venait d'arriver, il aurait pu en tomber amoureux. Mais il était marié, avait eu un enfant. Pour finir, son cœur s'était tourné vers une autre personne. La jeune femme était une amie, une sœur, mais pas une maîtresse. Il se prit à regretter qu'elle ne le soit pas. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il s'était épris d'elle, et pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, creusant à nouveau un sillon derrière les précédentes. Elle se rassit à ses côtés pour passer son bras sur son épaule, dans le but de le réconforter.

\- Je te le répète pour la dernière fois, ajouta-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer. Tu dois en parler. Tu dois lui en parler. Elle mérite au moins ça, si tu l'aimes encore un peu.

\- Très bien. Merci de ton soutien, j'ai encore besoin de toi, tu sais …

Elle le saisit dans ses bras fins. Les muscles du jeune homme se crispèrent à ce contact mais il finit par se détendre. Il s'abandonna complètement, les sanglots étouffant chacune de ses tentatives pour parler à nouveau. Elle essaya de le calmer, en lui susurrant des « chut » et des « c'est fini », mais rien ne marcha. Il continuait de pleurer, l'agrippant de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Elle le comprenait. Sa situation était des plus délicates. S'ils avaient regardé un feuilleton dont le héros se trouvait dans le même cas, ils en auraient rigolé. Mais c'était plus que différent. C'était la réalité. Une mauvaise réalité. Une réalité des plus tristes, des plus moches. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Il devait faire face. Elle devait lui venir en aide. Et attendre que l'orage passe. Que la nouvelle se tasse, une fois que le secret serait révélé. Et tenter de vivre. En entrant dans la pièce, elle avait pris un engagement. Celui d'avoir une conversation avec lui, pour le soulager de ce poids. Mais surtout, celui de le protéger, de le garder auprès d'elle, de le faire vivre du mieux possible. Elle brisa l'étreinte pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Merwan … tenta-t-elle lentement. Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, je … je crois.

Cette fois-ci, il se maîtrisa. Et il cessa de pleurer, au prix d'innombrables efforts. Elle lui offrit une dernière étreinte chaleureuse avant de se lever encore une fois. Elle lui sourit tendrement comme pour l'encourager, et lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait toujours là, peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait. Elle entourait son cœur, tentant de former une armure impénétrable à toute attaque, pour le sauver. Elle espérait que ses démons ne soient pas plus forts qu'elle. Mais elle n'en savait rien.

\- Je vais me coucher, nous avons une représentation demain. Tu devrais en faire autant, ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Oui, je crois. Euh … Maeva ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à faire demi-tour. Tu viendras me réveiller tôt demain ? Je voudrais descendre avant les autres … pour être seul … tu vois ?

\- Je comprends. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'isoler. Ils le verraient. Et alors, ils tenteraient de savoir ce que tu as. Passe une bonne nuit.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front brûlant. Un contact bref, exprimant la tendresse qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle sortit sans s'attarder, consciente de la fragilité de son ami. Elle fit le tour de toutes les chambres pour dire au revoir à tout le monde. Solal était au téléphone avec sa femme pour prendre des nouvelles de son foyer. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux de son côté. Diane s'apprêtait à se coucher, elle aussi, et elle venait de se mettre en pyjama. Florent répondait aux mails de ses nombreux fans. Mikelangelo composait, pour ne pas déroger à son habitude. Mélissa lisait un livre, blottie au fond de son lit. Tout allait pour le mieux au sain de la troupe. Mais elle savait que Merwan, de son côté, était plongé dans un puits de détresse. Elle savait que dès que le battant de la porte s'était refermé derrière elle, il était retombé dans la tristesse. Elle savait que cette nuit, soit il ne dormirait pas, soit il aurait besoin de l'aide de médicaments pour se reposer. Elle entra dans sa chambre, un nœud dans le cœur. Elle aurait tant voulu retourner le voir, mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle devait se contenter du contact qu'il lui offrait. Il l'avait déjà laissée l'aborder, continuer à lui parler de sa découverte. Il aurait pu se braquer complètement dès l'évocation de son secret, mais il l'avait laissée parler sans rien dire. Il lui avait juste offert ses larmes, en signe de confirmation.

\- Allez, espérons que demain aille mieux pour tout le monde …

Elle soupira une dernière fois, fatiguée de sa journée. Elle se déshabilla, restant en sous-vêtements et se glissa sous les couvertures. La suite était luxueuse, et elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise parmi tout ça. Le seul avantage était qu'elle était assez grande pour que chaque membre de la troupe puisse occuper une chambre à lui seul. De ce fait, Merwan pourrait faire le point tranquillement, sans être dérangé par la curiosité de son compagnon de chambre habituelle. Solal était gentil et compréhensif, mais il était curieux et obsédé par les problèmes des autres. Il tentait d'aider les gens autour de lui, provoquant parfois des catastrophes involontaires.

De son côté, le jeune homme brun était resté assis sur son lit un bon moment, au bord des larmes. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Celle de se laisser aller, d'exprimer son malheur, de passer la nuit baigné dans ses larmes et de se faire doubler le lendemain, pour pouvoir s'éloigner des autres. Il ne se laissa pas avoir. Et gagna le combat. Toujours triste, il passa dans la salle de bain pour un dernier brin de toilette et se déshabilla, ne gardant aucun vêtement. Il s'allongea sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux pour accueillir le sommeil. Un visage le rappela à l'ordre, comme pour lui faire passer un message. Les traits gracieux, cette personne le regardait méchamment, sur une note accusatrice. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de se reposer. Il ne devait pas se sentir bien ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il devait souffrir pour l'affront qu'il lui faisait. Las de la situation, Merwan se releva et avala un somnifère. Il en gardait dans sa valise depuis qu'il avait compris ses sentiments et que ça l'empêchait de dormir. Le cachet fit effet rapidement, et il tomba dans les bras de Morphée, n'ayant aucunement peur de sa chute.

\- Merwan … murmura une voix douce. Merwan, c'est l'heure. Tu dois te lever.

\- Huuum … Déjà … ?

\- Oui, allez, viens. Tu as une heure avant que le premier d'entre eux ne se lève …

Il ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir la jeune femme penchée au-dessus de lui. Elle était encore dans sa tenue de nuit, c'est-à-dire en sous-vêtements. Elle n'avait même pas mis un peignoir pour se cacher un peu, n'étant pas complexée. Il ouvrit le second œil et la regarda mieux qu'auparavant. Elle paraissait anxieuse, plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes. La veille encore, à cette même heure, elle était radieuse dans sa robe de saison, sourire aux lèvres, dans le Mozart Bus. Mais maintenant, elle s'était un peu éteinte, inquiète pour son ami. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait au jeune homme. Il se redressa un peu et elle se recula pour ne pas se prendre un coup. Elle le regarda et tenta un sourire très faible.

\- Tu attends quoi pour te lever ?

Elle était attendrie à la vue de l'homme encore à moitié endormi et commença à rire doucement pour détendre l'atmosphère. Comme pour effacer la soirée d'avant et lui faire oublier ses soucis. Il réalisa ce qu'elle lui demandait et se mit à rougir. Si elle n'avait pas de problème avec sa tenue, lui, il en avait un. Sous les draps, il était complètement nu, n'aimant pas sentir de tissu dans son sommeil. Il hésita sur les mots à employer et finit pas se lancer.

\- Euh … je peux te demander un service ?

\- Déjà ? Il est à peine sept heures du matin ! Tu perds pas ton temps !

\- C'est pas ça, mais … tenta-t-il timidement. Tu peux aller dans la petite salle de bain et me ramener un caleçon ? S'il te plaît … ?

\- Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que …

Incapable de retenir son fou-rire plus longtemps, elle se retourna vivement pour pénétrer dans la petite pièce. Elle ramassa ce qu'elle prit pour le caleçon de Merwan et retourna dans la chambre, rouge comme une tomate. Rouge de rire. Mais aussi rouge de gêne. Elle le lui tendit et se retourna, comprenant le message. Il enfila le vêtement en vitesse et s'approcha d'elle. Maeva n'avait pas entendu ses pas et fut surprise par les deux mains qu'il posa sur ses épaules. Elle poussa un léger cri et se retourna. Il se jeta sur ses joues pour lui faire la bise et lui dire bonjour. Il tentait à tout prix de détendre l'atmosphère, à l'instar de la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Désolé … s'excusa-t-il. J'ai l'habitude de dormir comme ça … Tu manges en bas ou tu prends un truc dans la suite ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Et toi ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Tu veux bien prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi ? J'ai envie de descendre, mais j'ai peur d'être seul …

\- Si je ne te dérange pas …

Il la serra dans ses bras et se recula. Il la contempla un instant et vit qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise par ce geste.

\- Bon, je te propose de nous rejoindre dans vingt minutes dans le salon de la suite, lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

\- Très bien. A tout à l'heure.

D'elle-même, elle lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Elle prit une douche, tout comme lui. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres, afin de les faire sécher naturellement, mais Merwan préféra les attacher, comme à son habitude. C'est ainsi qu'ils se rejoignirent au milieu de la suite, pièce menant à toutes les chambres. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps, conscients qu'ils pouvaient réveiller quelqu'un. Ils descendirent ensembles, et s'engagèrent dans la salle prévue pour les petits-déjeuners. Merwan tenait Maeva par le bras, se forçant à sourire. En réalité, il était terrifié par la journée à venir. Et il s'efforçait de se rassurer et de rester rationnel. Le fait que Maeva devine ce qui n'allait pas pour lui l'avait rendu vulnérable. Humain. Faible. Mortel. S'asseyant l'un en face de l'autre, ils commencèrent à discuter avant de se servir de quoi manger.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Ça va à peu près, et toi ?

\- Oui, je me suis bien reposée. Tu viens, on va chercher de quoi se rassasier ?

Ils se levèrent suite à son hochement de tête. L'hôtel offrait un buffet à volonté à tous ses clients. Le choix des aliments était très large, réunissant la nourriture matinale de tous les pays d'Europe et même des États-Unis. Pour ne pas inquiéter son amie, Merwan se servi un petit-déjeuner habituel pour lui, avec des œufs et du bacon. Il n'en prit pas trop, il n'avait pas très faim. Quand à la jeune femme, elle se tourna vers du pain et de la confiture. Elle prit un thé, lui un café. Ils étaient si différents et pareils à la fois. Fragiles tout les deux. Mais de deux manières distinctes. Semblables en tous points et contraires en tout. Ils se sourirent, s'installant de nouveau devant la table en même temps. Et commencèrent à manger dans le silence le plus complet. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Tout ce dont avait besoin Merwan, c'était de la présence de Maeva. S'ils ne se disaient rien, ce n'était pas un problème. Ils se dépêchèrent et remontèrent. Elle resta dans sa chambre, pour attendre les autres. Mais lui, il récupéra ses affaires pour partir le plus tôt possible. Il en laissa dans sa chambre, sachant qu'il reviendrait le soir même, après la représentation. Mais il préféra garder ses papiers et une tenue de rechange sur lui, juste au cas où … Il tenta d'être rapide, mais il ne le fut pas assez. Lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le salon, il n'était pas le seul, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Mikelangelo. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et feinta de ne pas le voir.

\- Bon … entama l'Italien.

Il sortit en trombe, baissant la tête, pour paraître crédible. Au pire, il mentirait, prétextant une urgence quelconque.

\- … jour ! Finit l'autre homme, resté dans la pièce. Que quelqu'un m'explique, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Il est dur à cerner ce matin …

L'étranger retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, avant de descendre déjeuner. Il n'était pas le seul, tous les autres venaient de se lever également. Il avait juste été un peu plus vite qu'eux. Maeva était déjà prête, aussi les accompagna-t-elle, pour discuter. Il leur restait une heure et demi avant que la limousine ne passe les chercher pour aller répéter. La journée, à partir de ce moment-là, promettait d'être des plus chargée. Dans la salle de restaurant, les six amis se posèrent autour d'une table, discutant gaiement. Tout le monde avait remarqué l'absence de l'un des membres de la troupe. Mais personne n'avait rien dit, par habitude de ça. Récemment, Merwan ne participait plus trop à leur vie en communauté, distant. Aucun d'eux n'avait compris pourquoi, aussi s'étaient-ils tu en attendant que ça lui passe. De son côté, Maeva était impatiente de recevoir le message qui lui confirmerait qu'il allait bien. Ce qui ne tarda pas. « Désolé d'être parti sans te dire au revoir, mais tu comprends, quand je suis sorti de ma chambre, je me suis retrouvé face à Mikele … Dur dur dès le début de la matinée. S'il te demande quelque chose, je m'excuse, je ne l'ai pas vu, d'accord ? Sinon, ne m'attendez pas pour le trajet, je me rends là-bas tout seul, par mes propres moyens. Bisous, on se voit tout à l'heure. Et surtout, je compte sur toi pour ne rien leur dire à propos d'hier soir. » Elle eut un large sourire et regarda les autres, hésitante. Elle décida d'attendre un peu avant de le leur dire, tout le monde n'étant plus assis devant la table. Elle lui répondit. « T'inquiète, je comprends. Il ne m'en a pas parlé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense. Je ne dirai rien aux autres, c'est à toi de gérer tout seul. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. Ne fais pas de bêtises sans moi, c'est compris ? Love You 3 ». Voyant que les manquants à l'appel étaient revenus, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

\- Au fait … tenta-t-elle timidement. Merwan m'a envoyé un message. Il se promène dans la ville. On ne doit pas l'attendre, il se rend à la salle « par ses propres moyens. »

\- En parlant de lui, lança Mikelangelo à la dérobé, tu sais ce qu'il a ? Ce matin, il m'a ignoré, c'était grandiose …

\- Ah bon ?! Il vient de me dire qu'il n'avait vu personne et que du coup, il était parti … Peut-être qu'il ne t'a pas vu ?

\- Oui, peut-être.

L'homme blond resta silencieux, regardant pensivement son assiette pleine. Et s'y attaqua. Son ami était plus que bizarre ces derniers temps. Il pensait qu'il lui en voulait de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, lui ! Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de le vexer. Ce qui le rassurait, c'était qu'il semblait avoir ce comportement étrange avec tout le monde. Sauf peut-être avec Maeva. La jeune femme était comme une Maman protectrice pour tout le monde. Pas besoin de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, elle le devinait toute seule. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans leur tête à travers leur regard. Cette jeune femme était très douée pour réconforter et tirer chaque être du mauvais pas dans lequel il était. Solal tentait de faire de même, mais il n'avait pas autant de succès, et semblait attirer des ennuis sans précédant. Il se dépêcha de manger et prit congé rapidement auprès des autres.

A peine sorti de l'hôtel, Merwan avait été obligé de mettre ses lunettes de soleil. La principale raison était qu'il ne voulait pas être reconnu. Mais surtout, c'était pour cacher ses larmes. Il avait perdu tous ses moyens face à Mikelangelo. Ses bonnes résolutions de la nuit passée, visant à ne plus souffrir à cause de ça, s'étaient envolées à la vue de cet homme. D'un seul geste, celui de sortir de sa chambre, il avait brisé le peu de défenses qu'il s'était imposées dans son sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir de cette manière. Si ses amis devinaient ce qui le tracassait, il n'osait même plus imaginer leurs réactions. Il s'emmancha dans les rues de la ville, cherchant un moyen de penser à autre chose. Il trouva un court d'eau et s'assit à son bord, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter du clapotis du liquide coulant le long des rochers. Repensant à la douce Maeva, il sortit son portable pour lui envoyer un message. Il reçut sa réponse rapidement et en fut un peu soulagé. Ne plus repenser à ça. Oublier son secret. Effacer ce qui lui pesait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il sortit sa guitare de son étui et sécha ses dernières larmes de panique. D'eux-mêmes, les accords s'imposèrent à ses doigts, et ils ne pu lutter contre ça. Il commença à chanter Vivre à en Crever, l'une de ses chansons préférées. Il enchaîna sur Si je Défaille, une chanson qu'il aimait également. Ce qu'il appréciait surtout, c'était la fraîcheur de Diane quand elle l'interprétait. Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable et réprima une grimace en reconnaissant le numéro. Les larmes se logèrent encore une fois dans ses yeux, mais il décrocha quand même.

\- Oui, allô ?

\- Merwan, c'est bien toi ?

\- C'est bien mon portable, non ? Alors pourquoi ce serait quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

\- Je sais pas trop me servir de mon nouveau portable, il m'arrive d'appeler des gens sans le vouloir, ou les mauvaises personnes. Bref, t'es où, là ?

\- Dans la ville, quelque part. Dis-moi, Mikele, se reprit-il, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Je voulais te parler en face à face, mais si tu sais pas où t'es, ça va être plus dur.

Les sanglots se firent plus pressants dans sa gorge et Merwan laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, bien malgré lui. La douleur s'insinua dans sa poitrine. S'il lui parlait, et s'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, c'était fini. Il ne pouvait se le permettre avec personne. Déjà Maeva savait tout, c'était beaucoup trop. Deux personnes au courant en si peu de temps, c'était énorme. Il devait d'abord réfléchir au problème, encore une fois. Puis parler à sa femme. Et enfin, arrêter de fuir ses responsabilités. Il devait au moins faire ça pour son fils. Il se ressaisit et tenta de répondre, le plus platement possible. Sans vrai succès.

\- Je … euh … je … On se verra … pour les … les … répétitions …

\- Merwan ? S'inquiéta la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? On dirait que tu pleures …

\- C'est rien … rien. Je viens juste de … de me faire mal ! On se voit tout à l'heure … !

\- Attends, je voulais …

Le jeune homme brun coupa la connexion. Son ami rappela, mais il ne décrocha pas. Il voulait être seul. Il reprit la chanson au début, chassant ses peurs et ses doutes. S'abandonner dans la musique. C'était là son seul moyen de survie. Tout ce qui comptait. S'il s'arrêtait, il retomberait dans une folie sans fond, un gouffre froid et lugubre. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il devait se battre pour ses convictions et ses croyances en la vie. Mais pour ça, il avait besoin de la musique. Et dire que c'était elle qui l'avait attiré dans ce piège. Et c'était là son unique salue. Il ne cessa qu'une heure après, et entreprit de trouver un taxi. Ce dernier l'amena à la salle de spectacle et il s'engouffra dans la bâtisse sans dire bonjour à personne. Il avait dix minutes avant que les autres n'arrivent. Dis minutes pour se convaincre qu'il allait bien, pour que son visage affiche ce sentiment. C'était court et interminable à la fois. Un énorme défi. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils de sa loge et ferma les yeux. Il s'appliqua à respirer le plus calmement possible et à rester stoïque. Ils ne feraient pas les répétitions en costumes, cette fois-ci, mais ils enchaîneraient les scènes normalement, comme s'ils jouaient le spectacle. Le temps passa bien trop vite à son goût et il sursauta quand Solal fit irruption dans la salle, très bruyamment.

\- Salut, vieux ! Alors, cette balade ? Interrogea-t-il, joyeux.

\- C'était calme et reposant. Rien de mieux pour se changer les idées avant les répèt' !

Merwan faisait semblant d'être heureux. Il se força à sourire. Il était dix heures du matin. Et il allait devoir jouer la comédie par-dessus la comédie pour le reste de la journée. Il en avait l'habitude. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Surtout que si Maeva avait pu deviner aussi facilement, les autres en étaient tout autant capables. Il soupira et sortit de la pièce, à la suite de son collègue. Ils se rendirent tous deux sur la scène, là où les attendaient les autres comédiens, les danseurs, les chanteurs, ainsi que Dove et Albert. C'était une répétition générale. Tout le monde était présent. Parce que la représentation du soir même était exceptionnelle. Une partie des familles de l'équipe, de la troupe, était en visite. La femme de Solal, ses enfants. La femme de Merwan. Le fiancé de Diane. Claire et son compagnon. Oui, ce soir, le spectacle serait hors du commun.

Le rideau se ferma pour la dernière fois et les artistes poussèrent un soupir unanime. Ils étaient crevés ! Ils avaient quelques minutes pour se changer avant de faire les dédicaces. Ensuite, ils pourraient prendre une bonne douche et rentrer à l'hôtel. Chacun passerait une bonne nuit et le lendemain matin, ils se diraient au revoir pour ne plus se voir pendant une semaine. Merwan sourit faiblement en entrant dans sa loge. Il avait réussi à éviter Mikelangelo toute la journée et ils n'avaient toujours pas discuté seul à seul. Ça le rassurait. Il pourrait garder son secret encore un peu. Il se changea et fut enfin prêt pour signer des autographes. Ils y restèrent presque une heure, faisant durer le moment, conscients qu'ils n'en profiteraient pas pendant sept jours. Solal resta avec sa femme, laissant la loge libre à Merwan. Comme ça, le jeune homme avait le temps de prendre une douche et de rejoindre la sienne. Ils échangeraient les rôles l'espace d'une demi-heure et ils pourraient retourner passer la nuit dans l'établissement prévu à cet effet. En moins de dix minutes, le brun avait fini de se laver et s'habillait tranquillement quand on frappa à sa porte. Il pensa que c'était son ami, aussi lui intima-t-il d'ouvrir. Il pâlit quand il s'aperçut que c'était Mikele, déterminé à avoir une discussion.

\- Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu avais terminé de te préparer … commença l'Italien.

\- C'est pas grave, il me reste que mon T-shirt à mettre.

Il fit semblant. Comme si tout allait bien. Il fouilla dans son sac un moment, incapable de faire un geste correct sans trembler. Surtout, ne pas se retourner. Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'était ce qui lui avait été fatal face à Maeva. Elle avait attendu d'être sûre, certes, mais elle avait mis le doigt sur le nœud du problème trop rapidement. Toujours dos à son ami, Merwan enfila son T-shirt. La porte de la loge n'était pas entièrement fermée. Très bien, il avait un moyen d'y échapper. Il ne savait pas encore lequel, mais il trouverait un truc. Il ne reprit pas la parole, paralysé par la peur.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Cette phrase, si banale. Tout le monde, au moins une fois dans sa vie, était amené à la prononcer. Dans chaque feuilleton sentimental, les héros se la répétaient sans cesse, obligés d'avoir des discutions avec tout le monde. Mais là, c'était plus dur. Parce que ces cinq mots étalaient une vérité. Une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas admettre.

\- Dis-moi, implora Mikelangelo, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi tu nous fuis ? Tu ne nous supportes plus ?

Son ami posa sa main sur son bras nu et il sursauta à ce contact. Il exerça une pression, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il se retourne. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute, deux, peut-être. Mais Merwan ne céda pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retourner. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Il devait se dégager tout en douceur de cette étreinte. Mais comment ? Il ne bougeait toujours pas, son ami non plus. Aucun des deux ne prenait les devants. Mikele attendait une réponse.

\- Je ne vous fuis pas, laissa-t-il tomber platement.

C'était là un pur mensonge. En réalité, il ne fuyait qu'un seul d'entre eux. Pas tous. L'effort qu'il venait de fournir était trop grand pour lui. Pour la énième fois de la journée, des larmes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux. Il les contint, comme à son habitude. Décidément, il allait passer le reste de sa vie à pleurer … Mais merde ! Il était un homme ! Pas une poupée de chiffon qui s'effondre et se déchire à chaque brise ! Il ne devait pas se laisser faire ! Sa rébellion intérieure ne dura que quelques secondes, temps que mit son collègue à lui répondre.

\- Je te connais par cœur, je sais que quelque chose n'est pas normal, affirma-t-il.

\- Je suis juste fatigué ! Ces dernières semaines ont été dures et je n'arrive pas à récupérer. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Ne pas se laisser distraire. Continuer à contrôler sa voix même s'il était proche de la crise de panique. C'étaient là les seules pensées qu'il s'autorisait à avoir. Ne penser à rien d'autre. Faire diversion. Solal allait bientôt réapparaître et Mikelangelo serait forcé de s'en aller. Lui aussi, mais il rejoindrait sa femme et pourrait alors se reprendre. En attendant, il devait juste l'empêcher de le regarder en face, de voir son visage. Sinon, il comprendrait une bonne partie des choses. Ses yeux bouffis, ses joues rouges, ses traits tirés le trahissaient au plus haut point.

\- Arrête, je ne te crois plus ! Tu passes ton temps à nous mentir ! Tu peux nier, je sais que tu ne nous fais plus confiance. Que tu ne ME fais plus confiance ! Mais BORDEL, on ne devrait rien se cacher, on est amis ! J'en ai marre que tu te payes notre tête dès que nous nous inquiétons !

Il resserra sa main autour de son bras et d'un mouvement vif, il l'obligea à se retourner. Il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, incapable d'éviter son regard perçant. Les perles salées dévalèrent ses joues, il était las de lutter. Il gémit faiblement sous le poids de la douleur qui s'insinuait dans sa poitrine, dans chaque cellule de son corps. C'était trop dur. Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il allait lui dire toute la vérité. Mais il était loin d'être prêt à affronter les regards dégoûtés et accusateurs. Il voyait déjà les reproches arriver « Et ta femme ? Ton fils ? Tu as pensé à eux ? » ou encore « Tu rigoles ?! Tu me fais pitié ! ». Leurs yeux ne se quittaient désormais plus.

\- Maintenant, reprit Mikele, presque menaçant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu me dois au moins ça, tu le dois à notre amitié.

Comment dire les choses quand il n'existe pas de mot pour les exprimer ? Comment mettre des phrases sur un sentiment qui ne s'exprime que par des gestes ? Comment avouer que depuis plusieurs semaines, il était tombé amoureux de lui ? Toutes ses questions ne trouvèrent qu'une réponse. Qu'il repoussa, tout d'abord. Puis il céda à la tentation, conscient de plonger dans une abîme sans fond. Il dégagea son bras, que son ami ne tenait presque plus et remonta ses mains au niveau de leurs visages. Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Puis doucement, lentement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un contact bref, plein de tendresse. Il passa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de l'Italien pour le presser contre lui et s'éloigna finalement de son visage. Il recula d'un pas et baissa la tête. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau.

\- Tu as raison, tu as un lien direct avec mon état. Mais ce n'est pas toi que je fuis, ce n'est pas toi que je ne supporte plus. C'est moi … !

Sa voix était emplie de désespoir. Il avait réussi à s'exprimer, mais déjà, il repartait, noyé par ses sanglots. Mikele prit les devants et fit le pas qui les séparait. Il passa sa main sous son menton et releva la tête de Merwan, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis sans le prévenir, il l'embrassa à son tour. Cette fois, le baiser se fit plus long et plus sensuel. C'était une réponse à ce que venait de lui révéler son ami. Il dura plusieurs secondes, sans pour autant qu'ils n'aillent trop vite et que leurs langues ne partent pour une danse effrénée. Ils venaient tous les deux d'oublier leurs soucis. Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. L'Italien se détacha du Français et replongea avec délectation dans ses yeux. Une lueur, étincelle d'espoir, venait de naître dans son regard. Et Merwan le ré-embrassa, y ajoutant même la langue. Un baiser langoureux, faisant monter la passion entre les deux hommes. Qui dura encore plus longtemps. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Solal pouvait entrer d'un moment à l'autre. Les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Et la femme de Merwan l'attendait. Ils cessèrent définitivement et le blond déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres du brun avant que celui-ci ne passe le pas de la porte. Il resta dans la loge durant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant comment faire. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Il n'avait pourtant pas eu la sensation d'en être amoureux, avant que tout ça ne se passe. Chassant ses idées noires, il sortit de la pièce et retourna voir Florent, qui devait avoir fini sa douche. Il était habillé et pianotait sur son portable, patientant afin que tout le monde soit prêt.

\- Alors, cette conversation ? Demanda-t-il, levant les yeux sur l'interprète de Mozart.

\- Je dirais … intéressant … J'ai compris des choses. Je pense que tout devrait s'arranger d'ici peu.

\- C'était quoi, le problème ?

\- Rien de grave, crois-moi. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu me pardonnes ? Allez, viens, les autres nous attendent peut-être …

\- Je te suis !

Il se leva pour suivre son ami et tous deux sortirent de la loge. Devant le bâtiment se trouvaient déjà Maeva et Mélissa. Partageant une loge à trois, Diane n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre une douche. Merwan était avec sa femme, l'entourant de ses bras, leurs doigts entrelacés. A la vue de Mikele, il rougit un peu et lâcha la main de sa compagne, honteux. Mais l'Italien ne semblait pas gêné par la situation. Au fond de lui-même, il n'avait pas mal, il n'était pas jaloux. Même s'il n'aurait pas refusé d'être à la place de la jeune femme. Il leur sourit et fit la bise à cette dernière. Il lança un sourire timide à son ami, n'osant trop le lorgner devant témoin. Il ne savait toujours pas comment interpréter le geste d'auparavant, ni ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais embrassé un homme avant ce jour-là. Jamais aimé, non plus. Quoi qu'il n'était pas certain d'en être amoureux. Il s'assit sur une des marches pour attendre les derniers à arriver et ils ne patientèrent qu'un quart d'heure. Ils embarquèrent dans trois voitures différentes. Le lendemain, il repartirait très tôt, trop pour pouvoir dire au revoir aux autres.

\- Lydie ramène ton fils dans une demi-heure, indiqua la femme de Merwan, à peine entrés dans leur maison. En attendant, tu récupères une valise dans le débarras et tu fais tes bagages.

Son ton était catégorique, n'appelant à aucune sorte de défense. Le jeune homme fut désarçonné, restant sur le perron. Il ferma enfin la porte et suivit sa compagne dans la cuisine. Elle se servit une tasse de café.

\- Pourquoi je dois faire mes bagages ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Parce que je ne veux plus de toi ici. J'ai déjà appelé une avocate pour le divorce. A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, c'est bien clair ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais … mais pourquoi ?

\- Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi, Merwan, menaça-t-elle. Je t'ai vu, hier soir. Solal m'a envoyée te chercher, il en avait marre de t'attendre. Je pensais trouver mon mari en train de finir sa toilette et au lieu de ça, je trouve un moins que rien en train d'embrasser un pauvre mec. Tu ne vaux plus rien pour moi !

\- Attends, je ne comprends plus rien …

\- La porte était ouverte. Il s'est approché de toi et t'a embrassé. Tu ne l'as pas repoussé. Je pensais que tu étais juste choqué. Et après, tu t'es jeté sur lui comme un homme désespéré ! Alors maintenant, dégage de chez moi !

Elle posa sa tasse et le poussa violemment en dehors de la pièce. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se résoudra à obéir. Il monta à l'étage avec la plus grosse valise qu'il eut trouvé et y entassa ses affaires les plus précieuses. Des vêtements, des photos, des souvenirs. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lui qui espérait lui annoncer la chose en douceur, son effet était complètement raté. Il ne sût pas combien de temps cela lui prit, mais son enfant n'était toujours pas rentré quand il redescendit, bagages en main.

\- Et tu ne reverras ton fils que quand tu te seras fait soigner. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que son père est amoureux d'un homme. Tu me fais honte, Merwan !

Elle fumait une cigarette, accoudée à l'évier. Elle avait un regard mauvais. Le jeune homme ne reconnaissait plus la femme qu'il avait épousée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse réagir de cette façon. Qu'elle soit triste et en colère, c'était compréhensible. Mais pas qu'elle soit homophobe. Pour autant, il ne se jugeait pas homosexuel. Les circonstances avaient juste chamboulé ses habitudes. Il traîna derrière lui sa valise, ses sacs, et toute sa peine. Arrivé dehors, il appela un taxi. Mais une autre voiture arriva avant celui-ci. Son fils venait de rentrer à la maison. Sa belle-sœur se gara dans l'allée et dès que l'enfant vit son père, il esquissa un geste pour le rejoindre, dans les bras de sa tante. Le bambin ne pouvait pas bouger, mais il gesticulait pour faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait De la cuisine, fenêtre ouverte, sa mère cria, emportée par la rage.

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui, il est malade ! Viens plutôt ici !

Le gamin ne comprit rien, si ce n'est que sa mère était en colère. Il s'arrêta et la jeune femme qui le tenait se dirigea vers la maison. Le regard peiné de Merwan ne l'atteint même pas, mais sa compagne afficha un sourire satisfait quand elle le remarqua. Elle ne lui laisserait rien. Il allait payer ! Comment avait-il pu cesser de l'aimer pour tomber amoureux de cet énergumène ? Cet Italien trop expressif et étrange à son goût ? Elle soupira d'aise en le voyant monter dans le véhicule noir qui venait de se garer devant le portail. De son côté, Merwan avait calmé ses larmes. Où aller maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de foyer ? Il composa le numéro de la douce Maeva et elle décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

\- Merwan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je … je sais pas. Elle vient de me mettre à la porte … Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

\- Viens chez moi, j'ai de la place. Tu me raconteras tout, d'accord ? En attendant, tu réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire, tu dois te remettre en scène tout de suite.

\- Merci Maeva …

Il coupa la conversation et respira calmement, puis il donna l'adresse de la jeune femme au conducteur. Celui-ci acquiesça et accéléra. Moins d'une heure lui suffirait pour rejoindre l'appartement demandé.

Merwan et Maeva se trouvaient dans le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision. Ils n'étaient levés que depuis quelques minutes. La jeune femme tenait un croissant dans sa main et le jeune homme buvait un café. Il avait entouré Maeva de ses bras, elle était allongée contre lui. On aurait pu croire à un couple, mais la vérité en était loin. Il avait simplement besoin d'un contact rassurant pour se sentir mieux. Il était installé là depuis trois jours, déjà. La première nuit avait été très difficile. Il n'avait pu raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à son amie qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ensuite, il avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Il s'était endormi dans ses bras et avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Heureusement qu'elle était là, il n'imaginait même pas comment il aurait fait sans elle. Il déposa un baiser sur l'arrière de sa tête, comme pour la remercier de tout. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit. Le lien entre eux s'était resserré depuis ces quelques jours. Mais au fond du cœur de Merwan, un orage se profilait. Parce qu'un jour, il devrait bien affronter ses démons. Il ne savait juste pas de quelle manière. _Il ne se sentait plus maître de lui-même. Comme ces petites figurines dans les boîtes à musique. Quand on les ouvre, elles sortent, se mettent à tourner sur elles-mêmes et à jouer des notes. Elles font sourire, elles font pleurer, elles transmettent une émotion. Mais seulement quand on les appelle à le faire. Le reste du temps, elles sont enfermées dans leur boîte, seules, sans lumières, avec seulement le remord de ne pas être parties à la dernière occasion. De ne pas s'être échappées. Puis quand on ouvre la boîte à nouveau, elles rejouent de la musique. C'est ce qu'on leur demande. Elles n'ont plus de libre arbitre. Elles ne pensent à rien d'autre. Merwan avait l'impression d'être l'une d'entre elle_. Il se perdait dans le cheminement de ses pensées quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Maeva se redressa un peu, étonnée.

\- Laisse, je vais y aller, lui intima le jeune homme. Je peux au moins faire ça.

\- Je n'attends pas de visite. L'informa-t-elle.

\- Finis de manger.

Il se détacha d'elle et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'il le fit, il lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Merwan ?

\- Mikele ?

\- Je reviens plus tard, décida ce dernier, en apercevant la tenue de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Non, tu rentres.

Il ouvrit la porte un peu plus grande et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que c'était un ordre. L'Italien fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et pénétra dans la pièce. Il se sentit mal à l'aise quand il vit la jeune femme lever un regard sur lui par-dessus le haut du canapé. Elle se leva pour lui faire la bise.

\- Toi aussi tu es en sous-vêtements en dessous de ton peignoir ? Laissa-t-il échapper, bien malgré lui.

Elle fit une grimace et son regard glissa du premier homme au deuxième. Merwan avait rougi et Mikele semblait … choqué ? En effet, le peignoir entrouvert de son ami laissait apparaître un caleçon gris. Et il avait raison, elle n'était pas plus habillée que lui en-dessous du sien. Elle détacha la boucle de son vêtement et l'ouvrit, pour répondre à sa question. Elle était bien en sous-vêtements. Une ombre se propagea dans son regard et il commença à faire demi-tour. Elle décida d'aller droit au but. Ses amis la remercieraient. Plus tard. S'ils ne la tuaient pas avant.

\- On vient de se lever, Mikele ! Asséna-t-elle. On regardait la télé avant d'aller se laver. Tu es juste trop matinal …

\- Vous venez de vous lever ?! lança-t-il, menaçant. Parce qu'il a passé la nuit ici ? Je m'en vais, je n'ai rien à faire là !

Merwan devint livide, Mikelangelo avança d'un pas.

\- Oui, ça fait déjà trois nuits, continua la jeune femme, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

La curiosité prit le pas sur la colère de l'Italien. Il se retourna de nouveau pour faire face au « couple » qui se trouvait devant lui. Il voyait bien que Merwan était mal à l'aise, et il avait de quoi ! Trois jours auparavant, il l'embrassait, lui dévoilant son amour, et maintenant, voilà qu'il se jetait dans les bras de Maeva. Il avait décidé de tous les séduire ou quoi ?

\- Et pourquoi est-il chez toi depuis tout ce temps ? Tu voulais changer de proie, c'est ça ? S'adressa-t-il directement à l'autre homme. Ta femme ne te suffit plus, il faut que tu sautes sur elle aussi ?!

Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il s'était passé dans la loge, pas devant Maeva. Elle n'était pas au courant, du moins ne s'en doutait-il pas. Il réglerait ses comptes plus tard. Perdant patience, Merwan s'avança d'un pas pour prendre la parole. Il était ferme.

\- En parlant de ma femme, c'est elle qui m'a mis à la porte dès que nous sommes rentrés, il y a quelques jours. Je n'avais nulle part où aller, c'est elle qui m'a accueilli. Alors avant de te mettre à hurler, essai de te renseigner. Maeva est une amie qui m'aide.

Le visage de leur ami se radouci. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt. Elle laissa quelques secondes passer sans que personne ne brise le silence.

\- Et puis, reprit-elle, il a raison, informe-toi avant de nous faire une crise de jalousie. Je ne l'ai pas touché, l'idée ne m'est même pas venue à l'esprit.

Ce fut au tour de Mikelangelo de devenir livide. La jolie femme rit légèrement et mangea une bouchée de son croissant, coupée dans son petit-déjeuner.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Elle est au courant, laissa tomber Merwan. Je lui dis pas mal de choses depuis qu'elle a découvert ce qui me tracassait. Et si tu veux tout savoir, si ma femme m'a viré de chez moi, c'est parce qu'elle nous a vu, la porte n'était pas complètement fermée. Elle me rejette.

\- T'inquiète pas, intervint Maeva, elle est juste blessée. Elle se rendra compte de sa bêtise bien assez vite. Allez les gars, je vous laisse, je vais prendre une douche. Mettez les choses au point avant que je ne revienne.

Dans un geste impeccable, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires. En une poignée de secondes, elle trouva tout ce dont elle avait besoin et ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre l'eau couler. Ils se tenaient toujours debout l'un en face de l'autre, se dévisageant. Puis ils se décidèrent à se dire bonjour. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, pour ne pas se brusquer.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Monsieur le jaloux, avoua Merwan une fois l'étreinte brisée.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Se défendit Mikele.

\- D'accord, je te crois. Aller, viens là, j'ai pas finis de te dire bonjour.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent de nouveau en contact et ils ne se quittèrent que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'oxygène. Prenant son nouvel amant par la main, le jeune homme brun lui demanda de le suivre dans la cuisine, pour lui proposer de quoi manger. Ils discutèrent et ils finirent par rire tous les deux, heureux de s'être trouvés l'un l'autre.

\- Attends, je ne suis … je ne suis pas encore prêt.

\- Pas encore prêt ? Mais tu viens de me dire que …

Merwan se détacha de son petit-ami. Il enfila sa chemise, qu'il venait d'enlever à l'instant. Il se remit debout, laissant Mikelangelo allongé sur le lit, sans plus personne à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il lui jeta un regard peiné avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Oui, je croyais, admit l'Italien. Mais … mais … je suis désolé … je n'y arrive pas.

\- Mais bon sang, comment ça se fait ? C'est la quatrième fois qu'on essai de faire l'amour et que tu me repousses ! C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas …

Le blondinet réfléchit un instant. Il devait peut-être lui dire la vérité ? De toute façon, il savait que cette relation était vouée à l'échec. Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et qu'ils tentaient d'être plus intimes. Mais rien n'y faisait. Au début, il avait pensé que le blocage venait du fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes. Mais il comprit vraiment ce qui n'allait pas deux semaines auparavant. Ce jour-là, Merwan avait reçu les papiers du divorce. Il les avait parcourus, et les avait signés sans rien redire dessus. Il s'était retourné vers l'homme qu'il aimait et avait déclaré « Elle veut me retirer mon fils complètement. Mais je vais porter plainte. A deux, nous sommes forts, mon Amour ». C'était la première fois qu'il lui avait donné un surnom. Et ça l'avait chamboulé. Il avait alors compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas d'amour, mais d'amitié. Et que leur relation était bancale. Il s'était conduit comme ça parce qu'il avait été touché par la détresse de Merwan lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Mais les preuves étaient là. Il cachait cette relation à tout le monde, même aux autres membres de la troupe. Florent n'était pas au courant, lui non plus. Seule Maeva s'en doutait, sans en avoir eu la confirmation officielle. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois seuls, jamais l'un des deux hommes ne débordait de tendresse pour l'autre. Ils ne se prouvaient leur affection que quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, sans regards étrangers. L'Italien prit une grande inspiration et décida de dire toute la vérité.

\- J'ai … j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Oui ? demanda Merwan, soudainement inquiet à cause du ton employé par son compagnon.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions arrêter … ? Si ça ne marche pas … c'est qu'il y a une raison, non ?

\- Comment ça ? Je comprends mal où tu veux en venir, là …

\- Merwan, je pense que je ne t'aime pas assez pour que ça colle entre nous.

Il était direct, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il avait mal de le faire souffrir autant. Mais mieux valait le faire maintenant. Ça ferait encore plus mal dans quelques semaines. De plus, il ne devait pas se forcer à vivre de cette façon si ça ne le rendait pas heureux.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi comme tu le voudrais tant. Ecoute, je ne dis pas ça pour te détruire, mais pour t'aider. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais aimé d'amour. Pardonne-moi, j'ai juste cru que …

Le Français éclata en sanglot et dût se rasseoir pour se contrôler. Mikele se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Quitte à arracher le pansement, autant le faire d'un seul coup, et ne plus avoir à en parler après.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, continua l'Italien. Tu es un ami, et j'ai pensé t'aider. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire croire que nous pourrions être un vrai couple. Je me suis fait croire que je t'aimais de cette manière. Désolé, Merwan, je ne voulais pas. Mais tu comprends, c'est juste de l'amitié …

Il ne le lâcha pas, conscient que s'il le faisait, il le perdrait complètement. Il devait le soutenir un peu avant de le laisser seul. Il passa sa main sur son front, dans ses cheveux, pour le rassurer. C'était dur pour lui de voir son ami comme ça. Mais il savait qu'il le faisait souffrir. Il s'en voulait. Jamais il n'aurait du répondre à son tout premier baiser. Il aurait du y réfléchir avant, se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour dans son cœur, mais de compassion. C'était trop tard. Il venait de lui donner un énorme coup.

\- Tu me quittes ? Réussit à articuler Merwan, calmant ses pleurs. Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

\- Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi, en effet. Mais je te le répète, tu es un ami, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Si tu préfères, tu peux retourner habiter chez Maeva.

\- Non, non ! Je suis bien chez toi. Si je ne te dérange pas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, assura Mikelangelo. Je te dois au moins ça, après ce que je viens de te faire subir.

\- On efface tout ?

\- Oui, on efface tout.

Mikele entra dans son appartement. Il portait les deux sacs de courses, qu'il ne tarda pas à déposer sur la table de la cuisine. Ce soir-là, il avait organisé un grand dîner, avec tous les chanteurs de la troupe, pour fêter une bonne nouvelle. A cette heure, Merwan devait déjà être rentré du tribunal. Même s'il n'en avait pas eu la confirmation, l'Italien savait qu'il était censé en être sorti victorieux. Ses deux avocats étaient confiants depuis le début : la femme de Merwan n'avait pas le droit de lui retirer la garde partagée de son fils si celui-ci s'en occupait correctement. Il changea de pièce, le cherchant des yeux.

\- Merwan ? Appela-t-il. T'es où ? Merwan, je suis rentré ! Tu m'aides à la cuisine ?

Il s'avança dans le salon, mais ne vit personne. Il passa rapidement d'une pièce à une autre, soucieux. Son ami n'était peut-être pas rentré ? Il ne lui restait que sa chambre, seul pièce dont la porte était fermée. C'était inhabituel. Il poussa le battant de bois et laissa un cri horrifié lui échapper. Sur le bord de la fenêtre, au-dessus du vide, se tenait son ami. Il lui faisait dos et sursauta quand il comprit qu'il n'était plus seul. Mais il ne se retourna pas. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, ça s'entendait. La chambre de l'Italien était la seule pièce qui donnait sur l'un des nombreux parcs de Paris. Les autres débouchaient généralement sur des ruelles sombres. Il avait soigneusement choisi le dernier paysage qu'il verrait. Mikele s'avança d'un pas, tremblant.

\- Merwan … implora-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire … ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, il connaissait la réponse. Mais il voulait le faire réagir un tout petit peu. Doucement, entre deux sanglots, il entendit une voix s'élever du corps devant lui.

\- Trop de bruit pour trop de nuits qui pensent

Quand valse l'absence, dans ce bal

Ton silence est un cri qui fait mal

Je devine ton visage sur les ombres

Les souvenirs sombrent

M'assassinent …

Le blond se reprit, auparavant pétrifié par la tournure des choses. Il coupa son ami dans sa chanson, tentant de le résonner du mieux possible.

\- Merwan, arrête tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, confie-toi à moi …

\- Je dors sur des roses, qui signent ma croix

La douleur s'impose, mais je n'ose pas

Manquer de toi

Dans mes nuits

Dans la pluie

Dans les rires

Dans le pire de ma vie

\- Je t'en supplie, regarde-moi. Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu souhaites …

Le corps immobile, il respira calmement, luttant contre les larmes. Il n'y croyait pas. Cet homme, devant lui, qui lui paraissait pourtant bien quelques heures auparavant. Avait-il vraiment l'intention de se jeter dans le vide ? Il devait prévenir les secours et l'occuper le plus possible en attendant qu'ils arrivent. S'il sautait réellement, c'était là la seule et unique chance de voir l'espoir de le sauver. Mais le mieux était encore qu'il ne saute pas.

\- Trop de bruit pour mon esprit qui tangue

Sur mes rêves exsangues, drôle danse

La mémoire est un puits de souffrance

Au-dessus de ton corps défendu

Mon amour pendu

Se balance …

\- Merwan ! Descends de cette fenêtre et parle-moi calmement, paniqua-t-il. S'il te plaît.

\- Je dors sur des roses, qui signent ma croix

La douleur s'impose, mais je n'ose pas

Effleurer les choses écloses sans toi

Oh ma rose, ne fane pas

Je manque de toi

Dans mes nuits

Dans la pluie

Dans les rires

Dans le pire de ma vie

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il pleura vraiment, ne se battant plus contre les larmes. L'incompréhension ainsi que la colère l'envahirent.

\- Alors c'est ça ?! Tu veux crever de cette manière ? Tu veux tous nous faire souffrir ? Penses à tes amis, à ta famille, à ton fils.

\- Mon fils !? Hurla Merwan en se retournant vers son ami. Je ne reverrais plus jamais mon fils parce que cette garce, la femme avec qui j'ai bâti ma vie, elle me l'enlève. Le juge a pris son parti, Mikele ! Je n'ai plus le droit de m'en approcher jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ma vie entière est bousillée !

\- Alors si tu ne descends pas de cette fenêtre pour toi, fais-le pour moi ! Je ne veux pas te voir partir … !

\- Comment ?! Comment oses-tu me demander une telle chose ? Hein ?! Comment, au nom de l'amour que je porte pour toi, tu me réclames de vivre malheureux pour le restant de ma vie ? On m'a enlevé mon enfant, et toi, tu ne me considères que comme un ami ! J'ai beau faire semblant d'aller bien, c'est faux ! Je crève d'amour pour toi, tu entends ?! J'en meurs chaque jour ! Si je suis resté, c'était pour te garder auprès de moi, pour te voir sourire tous les jours. Et parce qu'un infime espoir subsistait en moi. Celui de pouvoir te séduire à nouveau. Mais je sais que c'est trop tard ! Jamais je ne pourrai trouver le bonheur, je l'ai perdu quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Alors tu n'as pas le droit de me demander un tel sacrifice !

\- Mais … Je ne peux pas te voir mourir maintenant ! J'ai encore besoin de toi, comme un ami, certes, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en supplie …

\- Trop tard …

Je hais les roses autant que mes sanglots

La vie s'impose, je crois à nouveau

A mes rêves défunts

Je veux enfin

Oser la fièvre du parfum

Des roses …

Merwan s'arrêta de chanter. Il pleurait toujours, aveuglé par le chagrin. Il avait raison, c'était trop tard. Mikele se précipita vers lui pour l'attraper alors que le brun tendait la main pour implorer pardon. Ils se frôlèrent mais ne se touchèrent pas réellement. Merwan bascula en arrière.

\- Je t'Aime … ! Hurla-t-il, tombant dans le vide.

L'Italien n'approcha pas de la fenêtre, continuant de crier le prénom de son ami. Il s'écroula au sol, abattu par le chagrin. Il entendit l'agitation en bas de l'immeuble, la sirène des pompiers. Ceux-ci montèrent même dans son appartement, ayant déduis que l'autre homme était tombé de là. Ils tentèrent de lui demander leurs noms, leurs identités, mais il restait là, les yeux dans le vide, à répéter en boucle « Ne saute pas, fais-le pour nous ». Une seule phrase le fit sortir de son état, rallumant une flamme féroce dans son regard.

\- Monsieur, lui indiqua doucement l'un des pompiers, monsieur ? On vous emmène à l'hôpital, votre ami n'est pas mort. Le premier camion vient de l'emporter.

Mikele se laissa faire, vidé de toute énergie. C'est seulement arrivé dans la chambre du blessé qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Il était défiguré, les os brisés, des plaies ouvertes sur tout son corps. Un médecin l'approcha.

\- Vous êtes de sa famille ?

\- Il n'a plus de famille, je suis son petit-ami, répondit Mikelangelo, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

\- Il est dans le coma, mais nous savons qu'il ne passera pas la nuit. Nous pouvons le réveiller pour que vous lui disiez au revoir.

\- Je … je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'il va souffrir ?

\- Il souffre déjà.

Le blond accepta l'offre. Il voulait lui parler une dernière fois. Il pleurait autant que lui permettait son corps, effondré sur le bord du lit d'hôpital. Il n'avait pas appelé les autres, trop malheureux pour penser à eux. Il serait seul pour dire adieu à Merwan. Quand celui-ci ouvrit un œil, le seul qui n'était pas bandé, il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Mikele lui saisit la main pour le rassurer. Il y déposa un baiser, se courbant la tête pour éviter de lui faire encore plus mal. De son autre main, il lui caressa les cheveux, poisseux de sang et de transpiration. Il plongea ses prunelles dans la sienne.

\- Pardon, pardon … gémit-il. Je t'aime, Merwan, je ne veux pas te perdre. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire … ?

\- Laisse-moi mourir, répondit le souffrant. Si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi partir …

Il avait la vois rauque, abîmée, et avait beaucoup de mal à parler. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent dans son œil. Il fournissait un effort surhumain pour articuler correctement. Fou de chagrin, Mikelangelo mit du temps à lui répondre.

\- D'accord, mais pardonne-moi avant. Je suis tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute … Je t'Aime …

L'unique œil de Merwan se referma. Pour ne plus se rouvrir. Sous le regard meurtri de son amant, son cœur cessa de battre. Alors le vivant hurla toute sa douleur. Il ne s'arrêta que quand Florent le saisit dans ses bras, deux heures plus tard, pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte de fer. Il venait de tuer Merwan Rim. Il était responsable de son suicide.

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la petite chapelle. Seulement les plus proches de Merwan. Son ex-femme n'avait pas voulu se rendre à la cérémonie, encore drapée dans son amour-propre. Elle semblait ne rien ressentir, comme si elle s'en fichait complètement. Quelques personnes étaient restées, pour parler, pour décrire leur ami. Le peu de famille qui lui restait, ainsi que les six chanteurs de la troupe. Ils prirent tous la parole, émus, les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, ce fut au tour de Mikele de clôturer, avant que le cercueil ne soit emporté. Plus affecté par les autres, il était bercé par les sanglots et dût se calmer avant de déclamer son discours.

\- Je n'ai rien écris à l'avance, déclara-t-il entre deux pleurs. La spontanéité vaut mieux que toutes les préparations du monde. Toute ma vie, je porterai cette mort sur la conscience. Parce que je n'étais que son ami. Je n'ai pas su être l'amant qu'il voyait en moi. Par ma faute, sa femme l'a quitté, lui enlevant son fils injustement. Et moi, je n'ai pas su l'aimer comme j'aurais dû le faire. Il a sauté de la fenêtre de ma chambre, sans que je sache le retenir. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne pouvais rien y faire, si j'affirmais que je n'aurais pas pu le sauver. Je suis certain que je le pouvais. Je n'ai, encore une fois, pas su trouver les bons mots pour le faire revivre. Alors Pardon, Pardon pour vous, Pardon pour lui. Sachez une dernière chose. Avant de mourir, avant de faire le saut de l'Ange, Merwan nous a écrit une lettre. Un Adieu, un testament.

Dans ses lignes, il disait :

« A tous ceux que j'ai aimé,

Ce n'est pas de votre faute, seulement de la mienne. Je m'adresse à vous pour vous faire comprendre à quel point je vous Aime, mais je ne peux plus vivre de cette manière, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Pardonnez-moi, je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir, mais je sais que c'est inévitable.

A ma femme, celle que j'ai aimée. Notre mariage n'était pas une erreur, loin de là. Tu m'as donné un enfant, mélange de toi et moi. Une célébration de nos sentiments. J'ai vécu avec toi les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que je t'ai blessée, et que je t'ai rendue malheureuse. Tu étais juste aveuglée par la tristesse et le désir de vengeance. Mais je sais aussi qu'en restant vivant, jamais tu n'aurais pu t'en rendre compte. Alors excuse-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je n'ai jamais espéré de tels événements. Mais je n'ai pas choisi. On ne choisi pas l'amour, ce n'est pas une maladie. Ça ne se soigne pas. Ça se subit. Crois-moi, je n'ai pourtant jamais cessé de t'aimer, même en écrivant ces lignes. Peut-on un jour arrêter de ressentir de l'amour à l'égard de la personne qui nous a donné un enfant ? Je ne pense pas.

A Maeva, je voulais te dire un grand Merci. Tu as vu quand j'allais mal, tu as découvert ce qui n'allait pas. Tu ne m'as pas jugé, tu ne m'as pas rejeté, tu m'as toujours soutenu. Tu es restée avec moi et tu m'as aidé à prendre de bonnes décisions. Tu avais raison, cet homme, ce n'était pas moi. Oui, ça m'a poussé au suicide, c'est pour ça que je suis là, mais j'ai réussi à être complet pendant deux mois. Grâce à toi. Alors Merci. Les mots sont trop faibles pour te dire à quel point j'ai eu besoin de toi, et à quel point ton aide m'a été précieuse. Sois heureuse et ne garde que le meilleur de moi, je t'en supplie. Je devais le faire, tu le sais.

Aux autres, je sais que vous n'y comprenez pas grand-chose. Je ne doute pas qu'on vous ait un peu expliqué la situation, mais je vais quand même vous éclairer. Il y a déjà quelques mois de ça, j'ai du remplacer Florent au pied levé pour une représentation. Il est tombé malade à la dernière minute. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. C'était la première fois que je jouais cette nouvelle scène, après les modifications. Et j'ai pu comprendre mes sentiments pour Mikelangelo. J'en ai beaucoup souffert. De savoir que j'aimais un homme. Mais j'ai accepté. J'ai du me résoudre à me taire, de peur de choquer mon entourage, ou d'être rejeté par l'homme que j'aimais. Mais Maeva a deviné ce qui n'allait pas. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment elle a bien pu faire … Je crois bien que cette femme pratique la sorcellerie ! Nous avons discuté, elle m'a conseillé d'en parler au moins à ma femme. Elle avait raison. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Un soir, Mikele est venu me parler, me demander pourquoi j'allais mal. Et je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir. Je l'ai embrassé. Ma femme nous a vus à ce moment-là. Et le lendemain, elle me virait de chez nous. Vous qui n'avez jamais connu les raisons de mon divorce, les voilà. Je l'ai trompée avec un homme. Mais Mikele et moi ne sommes pas allés très loin, il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Je ne lui reproche rien, on ne peut pas se forcer à avoir des sentiments pour les autres. Il m'a simplement ouvert les yeux. Il m'a quitté, et j'ai perdu mon procès contre ma femme. A cela s'ajoutent la fatigue, le stress, le poids du spectacle sur mes épaules. Et ma faiblesse. Vous n'avez jamais rien su, nous avons voulu vous préserver, nous voulions vous en parler quand nous serions sûrs. Pardon de vous avoir mis à l'écart de cette histoire. Je vous Aime tous, sans exception.

Et enfin, à Mikele, le seul homme que j'ai Aimé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne. J'ai succombé à ton charme, parce que je suis faible. Tu n'as rien fait pour que nous en arrivions là. Au contraire, je te Remercie de ta franchise. Je te Remercie de m'avoir révélé tes pensées. Tu as bien fait. J'ai refusé de vivre comme un esclave, à faire ce que je n'aimais pas. Toi aussi. Nous sommes bien plus proches que nous le pensions. Je t'Aime, n'en doute jamais. C'est peut-être ce qui m'a poussé à cet acte. N'aie pas de regrets ni de remords, ne t'accuses pas de ma mort. J'ai fait ce choix tout seul. Profite de la Vie. J'ai une dernière faveur à te demander. Quand mon fils pourra comprendre, explique-lui qui était son père. Si nécessaire, fais-lui lire cette lettre. Fais lui comprendre que ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la sienne, ni celle de personne. Dis-lui que je l'Aime, et que je t'Aime. Il doit savoir qui j'étais réellement.

Vous restez dans mon cœur, j'espère que je reste dans le votre, malgré mes erreurs. Je vous Aime tant, mes amis. Prenez soin de vous. Le Monde sans Vous perd la Raison. Adieu. »


	2. Si j'avais eu les mots

Trahison. C'est ce qui arrive parfois. Pas pour tout le monde. Mais cette fois, c'est pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé. Ni pourquoi. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Et pourtant, tout était là. Mon meilleur ami, naguère heureux, puis malheureux, était redevenu heureux. Ma fiancée, en qui j'avais toute confiance, était un peu plus distante. C'était logique. Bon nombre de couple finit de cette manière. Bon nombre d'hommes se laissent berner et ne voient pas ce qui saute aux yeux. J'en fais partie. Je suis naïf ! Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?! J'étais tellement obnubilé par ma carrière que je ne me suis aperçu de rien ! Ou alors, j'ai préféré ne m'apercevoir de rien.

Il est midi. Une grande table est dressée sur le bord de la scène pour que nous, les artistes, puissions manger. Mais je n'ai pas faim. Du moins, la nourriture me dégoûte. Tout me dégoûte maintenant. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que j'en connais exactement la raison. Mes amis me regardent. Mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me forcer à manger pour leur faire plaisir. Et je sais qu'ils veulent savoir ce que j'ai. Mais je ne leur dirai pas parce que ça ne les concerne pas. L'un d'entre eux est au courant, c'est suffisant. Et pour cause, il en est à moitié le responsable.

C'est depuis ce jour. J'étais heureux. J'allais bien. J'allais retrouver dans ma loge ma jolie petite amie, qui venait d'arriver pour me rendre visite. Il n'y avait pas à se plaindre. Mes amis, c'est à dire le reste de la troupe, l'appréciaient beaucoup. Elle était douce et gentille, belle et sensuelle, honnête et directe. Avant, bien sûr. Alors que j'entrais dans la pièce qui m'était réservée pour l'attendre, j'entendis des bruits de discutions juste à côté. Et surtout, je reconnus l'une des voix. C'était elle. Ce qui m'étonna. Je ne l'attendais pas avant une petite heure. Elle venait tout juste de m'envoyer un message pour me dire que le train venait de partir et qu'elle en aurait pour quarante-cinq minutes. Alors je ne compris pas, sur le coup. Je me dirigeai vers la pièce voisine pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait et avec qui elle était. Car c'était sûr, Anne n'était pas seule. J'ouvris la porte, loin d'être discret pour avoir la vue la plus insoutenable de ma vie.

\- Anne ? M'étonnai-je. Mais ... Mais ... Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi ! Et toi, tu me trahis !

Elle se releva de sur les genoux de Mikelangelo et se sépara de ses lèvres. Elle me regarda et là, je crus que j'allais m'évanouir. Elle n'avait pas de remords. Elle souriait. Elle semblait heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mon cœur se serra de lui-même. Elle continua de me fixer et je consultai mon ami. Lui aussi souriait. Je commençai à me sentir très mal. Comment ma vie avait pu basculer comme ça ? Qu'avais-je pu faire ? Elle se mit à rire, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu tombe mal et bien à la fois, Flow'. On avait un truc à te dire, commença Mikele.

\- Oui. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je te quitte. Je suis amoureuse de lui et je veux vivre mon histoire au grand jour. On n'allait pas tarder à te le dire, de toute façon.

\- Maintenant, tu es au courant.

\- Et ... Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait de me dire ça ? Ma fiancé me plaque, et de plus, alors qu'elle est dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, et ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid ?!

\- Bah ... Ca devrait ? Demanda Anne. Tu devrais être heureux pour nous, puisque tu nous aimes ! Mais voyons, Florent, c'est à toi que ça ne fait rien !

\- Mais si ... Moi, ça me fait du mal !

Je refusai de pleurer devant eux. Je refusais de pleurer tout court, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était quand même douloureux. Je ne les comprenais plus du tout. Ils avaient un comportement totalement inhumain. Je les insultai une dernière fois avant de repartir dans ma loge pour m'y enfermer. Fort heureusement, nous avions tous quatre jours de pause. Je comptais en profiter pour faire le point. Je saisis mon sac le plus vite possible pour y entasser mes affaires. Au final, je déposai ma bague de fiançailles sur le bord d'un meuble de la pièce et m'enfuis pour retourner à mon appartement. J'étais malheureux.

Je suis toujours malheureux. A cette table. Dans cette pièce. Tout le temps depuis ce moment, je suis malheureux. Ils ont trahi ma confiance. Je pensais que l'humanité pouvait être sauvée, mais je me trompais. Maintenant, je sais. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de seconde chance pour personne. Et encore moins pour moi. Je regarde mes amis un à un. Mon regard se fixe finalement sur l'Italien. Lui aussi me regarde. Il me sourit timidement. Comme pour m'encourager à manger un petit quelque chose. Mais je m'en fiche. Lui aussi est malheureux, maintenant. C'est bien fait.

Que je vous explique. Il y a deux mois encore, j'étais bien. Fiancé à Anne, j'étais comblé. Quand à Mikele, c'était différent. Avant que je ne sois avec elle, il était heureux aussi. On était les meilleurs potes, on faisait les quatre-cent coups ensemble. C'était lui dont j'étais le plus proche. Mais quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter mon ex-petite amie, il a peu à peu déchanté. Normal, aussi. Je me suis éloigné de lui pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je l'ai un peu négligé. Puis un jour, il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Sur le coup, j'ai supposé que c'était parce qu'il venait de se faire une raison sur ma relation avec elle. Je ne l'abandonnais pas. Je restais son ami. C'est jute qu'elle était une autre priorité pour moi. Priorité qui passait avant lui, évidement. Pour moi, il avait enfin accepté cette évidence. Mais je m'étais trompé sur son compte. Je m'étais trompé sur les deux. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à me planter un poignard dans le dos, puis à le remuer lentement pour que je ne m'en aperçoive que quand il était trop tard. Mais depuis, ils ont rompu. Ca n'a pas duré bien longtemps entre eux après ma découverte. Ils n'ont même pas mis les autres au courant, eux qui parlaient de ne plus se cacher. Ils ont fait ça en secret. Et au final, elle a lâché mon ancien ami comme elle l'a fait avec moi juste avant. Et j'en suis content. Il souffre également. Mais je lui en veux toujours. Pour moi, ce n'est plus qu'un collègue. Un bâtard ! Il a trahi ma confiance au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Au moment où son amitié était importante à mes yeux. Il aurait du être mon témoin.

Je ris jaune, tout seul dans mon coin, devant mon assiette encore pleine. J'y repense. Je suis content. Il a perdu mon amitié et son amour. Tout comme j'ai perdu son amitié et l'amour d'Anne. Chacun son tour. Et personne ne le sait, il ne peut pas se confier. Il en souffre plus que moi car nous n'avons pas le même caractère. Et ça dure depuis deux mois. Les autres savent que nous ne nous parlons plus, ils ne savent juste pas pourquoi.

\- Tu ne manges encore pas ? S'inquiète Maeva. Tu sais, tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes si tu continues comme ça ...

\- M'en fiche, me défendis-je en murmurant. Pas faim.

\- Je te conseille ...

\- Tu ne me forceras pas, conclus-je. Si je ne veux pas manger, je ne mange pas.

Je repousse mon assiette devant moi pour bien faire comprendre ce que je viens d'affirmer. Diane me regarde douloureusement. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas souris véritablement ! Tellement longtemps que je ne leur ai pas parlé de mes projets futurs, que je n'ai pas ris avec eux. Ca me manque parfois. Puis je me souviens que quand je faisais tout ça, j'étais avec mes six amis. C'est révolu. Il me reste Solal, Merwan, Mélissa, Maeva et Diane. Et en tout, ça fait cinq. Pas six. Je ne me lève pas de table pour rester un peu avec eux, mais ils savent que l'envie me tenaille. C'est comme ça tous les jours, tout le temps. Pendant les repas, pendant les répétitions. Il n'y a que pendant les représentations que je suis bien. Parce que sur scène, je suis Antonio Salieri, et pas Florent Mothe. Là-bas, je le déteste, ce blond coureur de jupons. Parce qu'à la fin, même, il meurt, il souffre, il me supplie de lui venir en aide. Et là, je me sens bien. Le meilleur, je crois, c'est cette lueur dans ses yeux. Elle est réelle quand il me demande de l'aider. Chaque fois qu'il me regarde, c'est pour m'implorer le pardon. Et pendant le spectacle, je peux le regarder droit dans les yeux et rester impassible, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne représente plus rien d'autre pour moi que quelqu'un avec qui je suis amené à travailler.

\- D'accord, comme tu voudras, me dit doucement Solal, un peu protecteur. Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Mourir ... répondis-je inaudiblement. Je veux en finir avec tout ça ...

\- Comment ?

\- Rien. Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne veux rien.

\- Oui.

Je me referme de nouveau sur moi-même pour penser. Je rumine sans cesse mes idées noires, je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Je ne parviens pas à oublier après ce temps passé, parce qu'il est toujours sous mon nez. Nous ne sommes plus dans la même loge, ni dans la même chambre d'hôtel, mais il est quand même toujours là, présent, derrière moi. Je sens son regard chargé de remords. Ca me pèse et me fait du bien en même temps. C'est contradictoire, je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Il leur faut une vingtaine de minutes pour finir le repas et je suis enfin libéré. J'ai quelques heures pour faire des exercices avec ma voix, me reposer un peu et me préparer. A dix-huit heures trente, on a une représentation. Donc j'ai toute l'après-midi, en somme.

Je commence par dormir un peu, je suis obligé de faire une sieste dans la journée. Je dors tellement peu la nuit que je rattrape tout au long du jour pour tenir le choc. Après une petite heure, je me réveille en sueur à cause d'un mauvais rêve. C'est habituel, maintenant. Ensuite, je m'isole dans une autre salle pour chanter un peu. Depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai même plus retrouvé l'envie de composer. J'ai écris quelques phrases comme ça, oui, mais c'est triste et dépressif. Ce n'est pas ce que j'étais auparavant. Finalement, je récupère mon costume, me change et passe à la coiffure et au maquillage. Je rentre dans la peau de mon personnage. Pas difficile. Salieri était torturé à cause de Mozart. Je le suis à cause de Mikele. Je n'ai jamais été aussi réaliste que maintenant.

\- Allez, en piste. Je veux Maeva et Solal dans deux minutes sur scène, c'est bientôt le lever de rideau ! Crie Dove à travers le moniteur alors que je viens de mettre mon oreillette.

Les tableaux s'enchaînent. Puis arrive la dernière chanson du premier acte. Quand Aloysia repousse Wolfgang. Il souffre, il a mal, parce qu'elle l'abandonne. Je regarde toujours ce tableau parce que Mikele rend une émotion très juste. Lui aussi encore plus depuis que nous ne nous parlons plus. Cette chanson sonne très juste pour lui. Tout simplement parce qu'il a également été rejeté par des gens qui comptaient pour lui. Après, c'est l'entracte. Je me concentre. Dans peu de temps, c'est à moi. J'assume le Bien qui fait Mal. Je cartonne sur l'Assasymphonie. Puis ma tête commence à me tourner. Victime de ma Victoire démarre. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai un vertige. Et je m'évanouis. Il me reste seulement en tête les cris des fans et ceux de la troupe. J'entrouvre les yeux de temps en temps alors que les secours arrivent. Je suis dans la loge que je partage avec Solal, dans le canapé. Il est là, à me regarder, anxieux. J'entends les voix de Merwan, Diane et Mélissa en train de discuter plus loin. Maeva est assise par terre au pied du canapé et me tient une main. Mon autre main est également prise, mais pas par elle. Je bats faiblement des paupières mais me rendors aussitôt. Je ne sais pas qui ça peut être.

Je me réveille de nouveau, mais je ne suis plus dans la loge. Je me sens mieux et il ne me faut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je ne me demande même pas ce que j'y fais, je le sais parfaitement. Je suis seul. Au bout de quelques minutes passées dans le silence, une infirmière vient me rendre visite. Elle commence à me parler.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Mothe. Vous avez eu de la chance. Vous ne mangez ni ne dormez pas assez, c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici. Vous êtes un chanceux. Il va falloir changer ces habitudes et vous nourrir un peu mieux, surtout avec le travail que vous faites ...

\- Je sais ...

\- Vous avez des amis très fidèles, en tous cas. Ils ont passé la journée d'hier à votre chevet et ne sont repartis qu'à la tombée de la nuit, sauf l'un d'eux qui est parti plus tard. Ils sont fidèles envers vous, Monsieur.

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?

\- Vous êtes arrivé dans la soirée d'avant-hier soir. Ils sont restés, je crois même qu'ils n'ont quitté votre chambre qu'hier soir. Ils vous ont veillé pendant longtemps, vous savez. Vous avez la chance de votre côté.

Je me perds dans mes pensées et ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Mais bientôt, ses paroles me ramènent à la réalité.

\- Vous avez vraiment de la chance, Monsieur. Avoir six amis aussi dévoués pour vous ... Il a l'air de beaucoup vous aimer, votre ami. Vous voyez, le blond, celui qui est Italien et incarne Mozart. Je ne me rappelle pas de son prénom. Lui, il n'a quitté l'hôpital qu'à quatre heures du matin. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour vous à chaque geste de votre part. Il a beaucoup pleuré pour vous.

Je n'y arrive plus. Mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes alors qu'elle évoque cet homme. Comment ? Comment ose-t-il ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, comment ose-t-il prétendre s'inquiéter pour moi ? Je ferme les yeux pour contenir mes larmes.

\- Ca ne va pas, Monsieur Mothe ? Vous souffrez ?

\- Je ... J'ai ... froid !

\- Je vais vous chercher une couverture, mais laissez-moi finir de changer votre perfusion. C'est ça qui vous maintient en vie.

\- D'accord.

Je l'entends s'éloigner et j'en profite pour observer ce qui m'entoure. En effet, un tuyau est planté dans mon bras, c'est lui qui m'apporte tout ce dont mon corps a besoin. Elle ne tarde pas à revenir et me couvre.

\- Ca va mieux comme ça ?

\- Merci.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas ...

\- Madame, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Presque dix heures.

\- D'accord. Vous pouvez y aller ?

\- Oui.

Elle sort de la chambre mais ne referme pas la porte entièrement. Elle reste à l'entrée, face à une silhouette masculine.

\- Ah, Monsieur Loconte ! Vous avez de la chance, ça ne fait pas dix minutes qu'il est éveillé !

\- Vous êtes sûr ? S'inquiète la voix de Mikele. Il ne s'est pas rendormi ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Mais il est fatigué, ne le surmenez pas.

\- Je ... Je dois y aller. Ne lui dites pas que je suis passé. Je veux lui faire ... lui faire la surprise ...

\- Mais attendez, il va bien !

\- Au revoir.

Il disparaît et elle reste interdite sur le pas de la porte. Elle fait demi-tour et je ferme les yeux pour faire croire que je me suis assoupi.

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur ! Et puis il s'est rendormi, en plus ... Je ne comprendrai jamais les artistes ...

Elle ressort aussi vite et je reste ainsi. La fatigue m'emporte. Je suis réveille une demi heure plus tard lorsque Merwan frappe timidement à la porte. Il entre doucement et je fais un faible sourire. Il me fait un signe de la main pour signifier que ce n'est pas grave et s'installe juste à côté de moi, sur une chaise. Nous restons silencieux durant un long moment. Je n'ose pas m'excuser oralement, et lui cherche les mots pour me parler. Finalement, il inspire profondément et brise le silence.

\- Tu nous as fait peur. Constate-t-il.

\- Pardon …

\- C'est pas la peine de t'excuser. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu te sens juste mal, je suppose.

\- Je …

\- Je ne te force pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, Florent. Je voudrais juste que tu te battes sans te laisser dépérir. On a encore besoin de toi. Tous, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire.

\- Merwan …

\- Repose-toi au lieu de vouloir me contredire, me conseille-t-il doucement. Mais essais de manger ton prochain repas, s'il te plaît.

Il se lève pour s'en aller mais je lui attrape le bras avant qu'il ne soit loin de moi. Je veux lui parler. Je veux enfin me délivrer de ce poids. Il dit qu'il ne me force pas, mais moi, j'en ai envie. Je ne serai plus seul. D'une pression, je l'incite à se rassoir et prends, à mon tour, une inspiration. Pour me donner du courage.

\- Tu sais … Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Laisse-moi finir jusqu'au bout, je t'en prie. Comprends-moi …

Il hoche la tête pour consentir à ma requête. Dans ma tête, je cherche les mots que je veux employer. C'est si difficile d'expliquer ce que je ressens.

\- Ca commence avec Anne, avoué-je finalement. Je … j'ai été idiot. Je n'ai pas remarqué que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Je n'ai rien vu dans leur comportement. Jusqu'au jour où …

Les larmes s'immiscent peu à peu dans mes prunelles sans que je ne puisse lutter contre elles. Mon ami me prend la main pour m'aider à parler tout en me regardant. Il ne m'interrompt pas, ce que je trouve gentil de sa part.

\- Jusqu'au jour où je les ai surpris ensembles. Ils m'ont annoncé la nouvelle comme si ça tombait sous le sens. Ils étaient même étonnés de voir à quel point cette nouvelle ne me réjouissait pas. J'ai perdu mes repères, ce jour-là, Merwan. Comment des gens en qui je croyais pouvaient me dire une telle chose et penser que j'en serais heureux ?

Je fais de nouveau une pause pour réfléchir et respirer. Je me remémore ces souvenirs douloureux.

\- Il y a deux mois … Deux mois que je n'adresse plus la parole à Mikele parce qu'il est sorti avec ma fiancée dans mon dos. Voilà, c'est ça qui ne va pas. Il a osé me trahir de cette façon. Je l'adorais, pourtant ! Mais il n'a pas été honnête avec moi ! Je ne comprends plus …

Je m'arrête là. Je ferme les yeux pour penser à autre chose. J'aimerais oublier pourquoi je suis fâché avec lui. J'aimerais même ne pas être fâché avec lui. Ca voudrait dire que jamais Anne ne m'aurait quitté pour lui. J'aurais été heureux, avec elle. Nous nous serions mariés, comme prévu depuis le début. Nous aurions fondé une famille. J'aurais atteins le but de l'existence humaine. Merwan se rapproche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé …

Il finit par me relâcher et je me recale bien dans le lit. Je me calme peu à peu et finis par m'endormir. Pour une fois, mon sommeil est léger, mon esprit n'imagine pas de choses affreuses. Souvent, j'ai droit à Anne dans les bras d'un autre. Tantôt ceux de mon ancien ami, tantôt ceux d'un étranger. Mais aujourd'hui, comme l'a si bien dit l'infirmière, la chance est de mon côté.

Mais ce bonheur ne dure pas très longtemps. La voix de mon ami me réveille en plein néant paisible. Il est au téléphone avec quelqu'un. J'entends la voix de son interlocuteur sans parvenir à comprendre ses paroles.

\- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- …

\- Non, il s'est rendormi. Il est toujours affaibli.

\- …

\- Je reste avec lui pour le repas, histoire de surveiller ce qu'il mange, mais je vais devoir m'en aller en début d'après midi. Tu pourrais prendre le relais ?

\- …

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas entré dans sa chambre ?

\- …

\- Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de t'expliquer avec lui ? Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé …

\- …

\- Arrête-toi, je ne te juge pas ! Mais sois franc avec lui et dis-lui au moins ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça. Je sais pas, moi, tu regrettes ?

\- …

\- Alors dis-le-lui ! Excuse-toi si tu en as besoin, mais ne laisse pas la situation s'aggraver !

\- …

\- Avoir peur ne sert à rien ! Mais bon sang, il est en train de se laisser mourir ! Mikele, je ne te le dirai pas une seconde fois : fais quelque chose ! S'il lui arrive malheur, je te jure que je me venge sur toi !

\- …

\- Mais arrête un peu ! Bouge-toi le cul si tu veux faire avancer les choses ! Je te laisse réfléchir calmement. J'ai pas envie de le réveiller. Mais prends une décision rapidement, il en va de sa santé.

Il raccroche et soupir audiblement. Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux, choqué par la conversation que je viens de surprendre. Je ne parviens pas à tout comprendre. Qui a appelé l'autre ? Si l'on résume, il s'inquiète pour moi. Ça, je le savais. Il a peur de s'expliquer avec moi. Pourtant, Merwan n'a pas tord : il me doit cette discussion. Que je puisse enfin savoir. Pardonner, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être avec le temps. Mais si je suis si triste, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine de me raconter ce qui s'était passé. Je tente de prendre une respiration régulière pour qu'il croie que je suis toujours au pays des songes.

\- Florent ? Je sais que tu es réveillé. Pas la peine de faire semblant. Je sais aussi que tu as tout entendu.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. En plus, ça l'amuse !

\- Désolé, je voulais pas espionner.

\- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du sortir pour te laisser dormir. Me rassure mon ami.

\- C'est toi qui l'as appelé ?

\- Oui. Il me l'avait demandé hier, quand je suis parti. Il a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un moment et qu'il voulait de tes nouvelles quand je viendrais te voir.

\- Je vois, répondis-je platement.

\- Tu sais, il se fait vraiment du souci pour toi. Je crois qu'il s'en veut terriblement !

\- Je m'en fiche. Il aurait du m'en parler avant. Lui-même.

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec lui. Ça n'a pas été facile pour lui non plus, on l'a tous vu. Même toi, je suppose ?

\- Oui, mais ça me fait du bien que ça lui fasse du mal. Je lui en veux toujours.

\- Allez, tu réfléchiras calmement à tout ça plus tard. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi moi aussi.

Le reste de la matinée se passe en discussions variées. Il me raconte notamment ce qui s'est passé après que je sois tombé dans les pommes. Le public, comme à mon souvenir, a été très choqué et s'est tout de suite inquiété. Les artistes sur scène se sont dépêchés de me faire sortir et de m'emmener dans ma loge pour que j'y sois tranquille. Après ça, ils ont appelé le médecin de la Comédie et j'ai été transporté à l'hôpital. En attendant, le public a du être évacué et je pense que tout le monde était très déçu. En gros, voilà un résumé des évènements. Je doute qu'il m'ait tout dit, je sais déjà qu'il a omis tout ce qui concernait Mikelangelo.

Le repas arrive bien trop vite et je me force à avaler un malheureux tiers de mon plateau. Merwan n'en est pas complètement satisfait, mais comme il dit si bien, c'est déjà mieux que de ne pas manger du tout. Pas longtemps après, il est temps pour lui de me quitter, il a je ne sais quoi à faire. Les représentations ont été annulées pour quelques jours, mais les répétitions reprennent dès demain. De plus, il doit fournir plus de travail car je suis incapable de remonter sur scène. C'est donc à lui de me remplacer. Je m'en veux un peu. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?! Je m'en veux énormément ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je sais très bien pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là, mais pas comment j'ai pu faire pour me laisser aller de la sorte. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mon habitude de me laisser abattre comme je l'ai fait.

Le reste de l'après-midi, je le passe à dormir. Le soir, je mange un peu plus que ce midi. Mes autres amis ne sont pas venus me voir. Peut-être ont-ils un empêchement ? D'ailleurs, je comprends parfaitement. Je ne suis pas le centre de leur monde. Avec le spectacle et tout le reste, c'est normal qu'ils m'en veuillent et qu'ils ne souhaitent pas me voir. Tout ça m'a épuisé. C'est donc une merveilleuse nuit que je passe. Mais plusieurs fois, j'ai une sensation étrange. Je fais un mauvais rêve et je suis donc agité dans mon lit. A mainte reprises, je sens quelqu'un saisir ma main et me caresser le front pour me calmer. Je pense que ça doit être une infirmière qui tente de me faire dormir normalement. C'est agréable de savoir qu'avec les bêtises que j'ai fait, il y a encore une personne pour me soutenir en plus de Merwan.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux vers neuf heures du matin. J'ai bien sommeillé. Ça m'a fait du bien. Etonnement, je ressens presque un vide auprès de moi. Je regarde la chaise à côté de moi sans comprendre ce sentiment étrange. J'aimerais les voir. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas. Quelques minutes après mon réveil, une femme médecin vient faire un bilan avec moi.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Mothe, ma salut-elle.

\- Bonjour.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Grâce à l'une des infirmières qui m'a veillé durant la nuit, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit, en effet.

\- Tant mieux, c'est ce qui importe. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis dans votre chambre ?

\- Pour me dire pourquoi je me suis évanoui sur scène.

\- Et vous savez également quelle est la réponse à cette question, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes arrivé en hypoglycémie. Depuis combien de temps avez-vous arrêté de vous nourrir et de vous reposer correctement ?

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Vous devez rester ici le temps de vous remettre sur pied. Mais croyez-moi, ne pas manger n'est pas une solution.

\- Je n'ai jamais arrêté de manger volontairement ! Me défendis-je.

\- Si vous voulez que quelqu'un vous aide pour savoir pourquoi vous allez si mal, dites-le. Les professionnels sont là pour vous. En attendant, nous vous gardons trois semaines, sauf si vous allez beaucoup mieux avant.

\- Merci.

\- Passez une bonne journée. Ah, au fait, ajoute-t-elle juste avant de sortir. Votre portable est dans la table de chevet à côté de vous. Si vous voulez appeler vos amis …

Elle sort avec un sourire. Mon moral est un peu remonté. A l'heure qu'il est, je pense qu'ils sont déjà au boulot. Je vais en profiter pour leur passer un coup de fil. A tous les coups, le portable de Dove n'est pas éteint. C'est donc son numéro que je compose. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour me répondre. Au départ, il m'engueule, puis m'avoue être soulagé que je m'en sorte si bien. J'entends Les Solos sous les Draps derrière lui. J'ai presque envie de me joindre à eux. Même si ça implique le fait de devoir supporter Mikelangelo. Sans trop comprendre, je me retrouve avec Solal au bout du fil, puis avec Merwan et enfin avec Maeva. Je croyais qu'ils étaient sur cette chanson ? A bien y réfléchir, la chanson a changé, et c'est maintenant Tatoue-Moi que j'ai en bruit de fond. Je ne sais pas si Merwan en a parlé aux autres, ni s'il a eu le temps de discuter avec l'Italien. Je finis par raccrocher pour les laisser travailler. Mais c'est vraiment à contrecœur. Au final, je passe ma journée à regarder la télévision, ne rien faire et dormir.

La seconde nuit, j'ai la même impression que la première. Pourtant, les personnes de garde ne sont pas les mêmes. La troisième journée se passe de la même manière. Si ce n'est que Solal est passé me déposer mon ordinateur portable et que je peux avoir accès à internet. Du coup, je peux visionner leurs répétitions en direct, ils ont prit soin de laisser une webcam allumée pour moi. Je poste aussi un petit message à mes fans pour les rassurer.

Enfin, la troisième nuit est très différente. Comme d'habitude, je fais un cauchemar. Mais personne n'est là pour m'aider. Je ne sens aucune pression sur ma main. Alors je me réveille. Il me faut du temps pour m'habituer à l'obscurité. Enfin, j'aperçois une silhouette juste à côté de moi. Puis en me concentrant, j'entends une respiration régulière. C'est à ce moment-là que je réagis. Ça ne peut être une infirmière ! Elles ne s'endorment pas durant leur travail ! Alors, qui est-ce ?

\- Merwan ? C'est toi ?

Pas de réponse. Aussi, pourquoi viendrait-il me voir la nuit plutôt que le jour ? Je croyais, du reste, que les visites étaient interdites à partir d'une certaine heure ? Alors pourquoi une personne que je ne crois pas connaître s'est-elle endormie dans ma chambre d'hôpital ? Je bouge un peu pour me préparer à je ne sais quoi. Je commence à avoir peur sans savoir quelle est la raison de ce sentiment.

\- Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? Tenté-je plus fort pour le réveiller.

Toujours pas un son. Il –ou elle- n'a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Je décide de prendre les choses en main. C'est-à-dire en haussant le ton.

\- J'ai dit, repris-je. Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites vous-là ?!

Enfin, le corps immobile quelques instants plus tôt reprend vie et je le vois sursauter.

\- Hein ? Flow … ? Florent ?

C'est un homme. Il a une voix d'où la fatigue transparaît. Mais je ne reconnais pas son timbre. De plus, il sait qui je suis.

\- Ca dépend de qui vous êtes, répondis-je froidement. Je vous préviens, si vous tentez de me faire du mal, vous n'y arriverez pas. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. On ne peut tuer une personne déjà morte.

Il se redresse pour me regarder. Je ne distingue pas son visage correctement, mais deux yeux couleur ambre me fixent tristement. Ils brillent comme si les larmes y avaient pris place. Je ne comprends pas. Mais qui est-il, à la fin ?!

\- C'est bien toi, soupire-t-il soulagé et accablé à la fois.

\- Je répète ma question : qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas mais vous avez l'air de savoir parfaitement qui je suis.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? C'est Mikele !

A l'annonce de son prénom, mon sang se glace dans mon corps entier. J'aurais du m'en douter. Qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée de me voir en cachette, à un moment où je ne pouvais pas m'en rendre compte, si ce n'est lui ? Quelle est la raison de sa venue ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il veut se faire pardonner. Mais venir m'observer la nuit est tout de même exagéré ! Je grogne de mécontentement pour lui faire comprendre ce que je pense de sa présence et me redresse un peu.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, lui reprochais-je.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas de toi dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas te voir. Jamais.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, murmure-t-il.

Il se lève. J'ai gagné. Il s'en va. Mais au lieu de réaliser ce que je souhaite le plus en ce moment-même, il allume la lumière de la pièce. Je suis ébloui quelques secondes, le temps qu'il se réinstalle. Je prends malgré moi le temps de le détailler. Il a les traits tirés, confirmant ce que j'ai percé dans sa voix. Il me fixe intensément.

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ce que je te dis, répliqué-je finalement.

\- Peut-être … admet-il.

\- Alors va-t-en !

\- Pas cette fois.

Il reste calme alors que je lui crache mes ordres au visage. Jamais je ne l'ai vu se comporter de cette manière avec moi. Comme s'il me couvait paisiblement. Je vois bien que mon rejet lui fait du mal. Mais dans son regard, il y a tant d'autres choses. De la peine. De la tendresse. De l'inquiétude. Du remord. De l'espoir. Et bien plus encore que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. C'est dur de discerner ce à quoi il pense en ce moment.

\- Que veux-tu, dans ces cas-là ?

\- Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien.

\- Ce n'est plus à toi de le faire. Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu m'as pris Anne.

\- Tu m'en veux donc toujours ? Evidement que oui, moi aussi je m'en veux toujours. Alors pourquoi pas toi ... ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'en veux toujours ! C'est pour ça que je te dis de dégager ! Je ne veux plus avoir à parler avec toi, Mikelangelo ! Tu me dégoûtes !

\- Je sais, s'accable-t-il. Mais je veux te parler. Merwan a raison. Il m'a dit que je devais discuter avec toi. Si je viens toutes les nuits, c'est aussi pour me donner du courage. Mais dès que le jour se lève, je perds tout ce que j'ai récupéré les heures d'avant.

Il fait une pause et je détourne le regard pour ne pas avoir à faire à lui. Je n'ai même pas la force de le mettre moi-même dehors. Je sonde mes pensées un instant. Je découvre avec horreur que je n'ai pas l'envie d'appeler quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place. J'ai envie de l'entendre. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi il m'a fait tant de mal sans y prêter attention. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il l'a poussé à me cacher la vérité. C'est un besoin vital. Mais je n'arrive tout de même pas à lui répondre pour qu'il continue. Je ne sais plus comment réagir.

\- Cette nuit, c'est trop tard. J'ai fini par céder à la fatigue qui me tenaille depuis ton malaise. Avoue-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne peux plus retourner en arrière, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, j'aimerais. Si je le pouvais, j'effacerais les deux derniers mois et je choisirais une autre voix pour te faire comprendre ce que je ressens. J'ai emprunté le mauvais chemin depuis longtemps.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Le questionné-je.

\- Je n'ai pas adopté la bonne conduite. Pardonne-moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Florent, crois-tu vraiment que je suis sorti avec elle juste pour le plaisir de te faire du mal ?! Bien sûr que non …

Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. Au fond de moi, je trouve le courage de l'affronter en face. Les larmes baignent dans ses prunelles. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça en sachant que c'est de ma faute.

\- Je voulais te faire réagir. Je voulais que tu arrêtes d'être indifférent à moi. Même si pour ça tu devais me détester … ou même me frapper ! J'aurais voulu provoquer une discussion avec toi, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je t'ai juste détruit.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Il fallait que je vide mon sac. Mais je n'osais pas prendre cette initiative tout seul. Alors j'ai eu une idée. Passer par un intermédiaire pour provoquer cette occasion. Anne a commencé à me faire des avances. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'enfoncer encore plus, hein … Désolé …

Il se tait un instant conscient de la connerie qu'il vient de me sortir. Il vient carrément de me dire que l'idée de m'être infidèle venait de mon ex-fiancée ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Mais je sens la sincérité dans sa voix, autant dans ses révélations que dans ses excuses. Alors je le laisse continuer sans rien dire.

\- Au début, je … je ne voulais pas. Mais elle et moi avions un énorme point commun : toi. Sortant avec toi, elle savait tout à ton sujet. Et j'en ai profité. Je sais, je suis lamentable. Mais je ne savais plus comment t'approcher. J'étais invisible.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu as toujours été mon ami ! Et même avec la présence d'Anne, ça ne changeait rien. Je te considérais comme mon meilleur ami.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux t'expliquer … Ecoute, je ferais mieux de te laisser, tout compte fait. Peut-être qu'un jour tu voudras me parler de nouveau. Mais arrête de sombrer dans cette dépression. S'il y a un de nous deux qui doit être heureux, c'est bien toi. Je sacrifie mon bonheur pour le tien. Adieu, Florent.

Sans que je n'aie le temps de réagir, il embrasse délicatement ma joue et sort de ma chambre, me laissant très perplexe. Comment interpréter cette conversation ? Lui qui était si déterminé au départ a presque fui la fin de ses aveux. Du coup, je n'arrive pas à placer les dernières pièces du puzzle. Il ne me les a même pas données ! La fatigue arrive à m'emporter en pleine réflexion.

Le reste de la semaine se termine dans le calme. Les deux suivantes aussi. Vient enfin le jour où j'ai la permission de rentrer chez moi. C'est d'ailleurs un vrai soulagement. Je n'ai pas revu Mikelangelo dans ma chambre. Il n'est pas revenu. Pas même la nuit. Il me manque. Avant, je voulais qu'il s'en aille. Maintenant, je veux qu'il revienne. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'appeler. J'ai bien trop peur pour ça. Ses paroles ont fait leur chemin jusqu'à mon cœur, mais pas jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je n'ai toujours pas mis la main sur ce qu'il voulait me dire depuis si longtemps.

Je reprends enfin les répétitions. Ça aussi, ça m'avait manqué. Je suis heureux de remonter sur scène. Merwan m'a confié être aussi heureux que moi, il préférait son rôle que le mien. Et les fans attendent mon retour avec impatience. Pour me remettre dans le bain, j'ai déjà commencé à tout réviser dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Des fois aidé par les autres, mais pas toujours. Je me sens en forme. J'ai repris le poids que j'avais perdu. Je mange normalement. Je ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis cette nuit où j'ai surpris Mikele en train de me veiller. Et pour me souhaiter un bon retour parmi la troupe, la répétition est générale. Aujourd'hui, nous jouons comme si nous étions réellement devant les spectateurs. Les danseurs, les chanteurs, les costumes, tout y est. Et j'en suis content. Ce geste de la part de Dove et Albert est vraiment adorable.

Tout se passe merveilleusement bien. Même les scènes avec mon ami Italien. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais lui parler en privé. Ce n'est pas facile parce que je n'ai pas le courage de l'aborder. Finalement, le premier soir, je rentre seul chez moi. Et pour fêter cette victoire qu'est mon retour, j'ouvre une bouteille. Je bois un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour être saoul.

Les jours passent, nous reprenons les représentations. Je suis touché de voir à quel point je suis aimé. Chaque soir, pour me féliciter d'avoir surmonté cette épreuve, je m'accorde quelque chose. Des fois, un verre, d'autres, un cinéma, ça varie pas mal. Mais ce soir, c'est l'alcool. Malheureusement, je force un peu trop la dose et me retrouve bourré. Ça me fait du bien. Je ne réfléchis plus à ce que je fais. Mais cette boisson me donne le courage que je n'ai pas d'ordinaire. Je saisis mon téléphone pour composer un numéro que je connais par cœur. Il est près de trois heures du matin.

\- Allo ? Me répond une voix rocailleuse.

\- C'est bien toi au bout du fil ?

\- Qui est le « toi » que tu cherches ?

\- Mais si, c'est forcément toi ! Allez, dis-moi que c'est toi … !

\- Si tu veux, c'est moi alors. Mais Florent, tu veux parler à qui ?

\- Bah à toi !

\- Tu es sûr ? S'inquiète Mikele.

\- Et toi, tu es sûr d'être toi ?

\- Dis, tu as bu ou je me trompe ?

\- Ca ? Oh, c'est rien … Je suis moins lâche quand mes amis sont avec moi. Dis-moi, toi, tu en as des amis ?

\- J'ai perdu le plus cher il y a de cela plus de trois mois. Ecoute, Flow, t'es chez toi ?

\- Je … T'es bien chez toi ! Pourquoi je serais pas chez moi ?!

\- Bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Mais toi, reste chez toi ! Je voulais juste te parler ! A toi …

Il raccroche et je ris. Il n'a rien capté à ce que je viens de lui dire ! Comment je l'ai embrouillé ! Mais attendez, il arrive chez moi ? Je voulais lui parler à travers le téléphone. Au pire, je peux encore lui parler à travers la porte. Suffise que je ferme à clé et il ne peut plus renter ! Je ricane tout seul pour exécuter mon plan diabolique dans la bonne humeur. Je suis content, tout d'un coup. Une part de mon esprit, à peu près lucide, comprend qu'il était inquiet pour moi. La seconde part, elle, s'en félicite. C'est comme ça.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je m'étais assoupi un instant, donc ça me fait sursauter. Je me colle au battant de bois pour lancer un retentissant :

\- Qui est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est moi … Mikele … Florent, je t'en supplie, ouvre-moi. Tu vois, tu voulais parler. Je suis là. Alors laisse-moi entrer.

\- Ah non, c'est pas à toi que je voulais parler, en fait ! Je voulais parler au téléphone pour que celui-ci te dise ce que j'ai dit. C'est pas du tout la même chose !

\- Flow … ! S'il te plaît, fais pas ton gamin …

\- Mais je suis pas un enfant ! Me défendis-je. Et puis si tu veux rentrer, t'as qu'à l'ouvrir cette porte !

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es un génie !

Je l'entends fouiller dans ses poches et une intuition m'oblige à me décaler. Un bruit dans la serrure confirme l'horreur. Il a la clé de mon appartement ! J'avais oublié que je la lui avais donné au cas où … ! Mon Dieu ! Quel cauchemar ! Je suis en train de me ridiculiser. Je fonce dans les toilettes à cause d'une nausée. Je vomis le peu que j'ai dans l'estomac alors que j'entends des bruits dans mon appartement. D'abord, la porte qui s'ouvre. Puis, cette même porte qui se ferme. Des pas vers moi. La pièce dans laquelle je suis n'est pas fermée. Il n'est pas compliqué pour lui de me retrouver.

\- Florent ? Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis … Ca va aller ?

\- Mmmmhh …

\- Tu vas encore vomir ?

\- Je … crois … pas … !

\- Allez viens, je vais te coucher.

J'acquiesce sans savoir pourquoi et je retrouve sa poigne ferme pour me relever. Je trébuche bien malgré moi mais je sais que je ne peux pas tomber. Il me maintient debout sans broncher, un air soucieux collé sur ses traits. Je suis le pire des amis ! Je le réveille en pleine nuit alors qu'il est surmené. Qui plus est, ça fait longtemps qu'il souffre à cause de moi, et je me retrouve plein comme une barrique sans savoir exécuter le moindre geste. Il est encore là pour moi. Je le regarde alors que nous avançons vers ma chambre. Il est concentré sur ce qu'il fait. Il n'est pas en colère, je le vois dans ses yeux. Juste triste et inquiet. Il ne m'en veut pas après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir ?! Certes, c'est lui qui a commencé à me détruire, mais ça ne me donnait pas le droit de me venger de cette manière ! Nous passons le seuil de ma chambre dans un silence quasi-total, brisé par mes gémissements de douleur. Je me sens mal, et pas uniquement parce que j'ai forcé sur la boisson. Je me sens mal vis-à-vis de mon ami. J'ai envie de faire la paix avec lui tout simplement parce que le voir sourire me manque. Il me manque.

\- Ca va aller pour te coucher ? Me demande-t-il soudainement.

\- Je ne … me sens … pas … pas bien …

Je tourne de l'œil un instant comme si mon corps voulais argumenter ce que je viens de déclarer. Il soupire –je ne sais pas quel sentiment trahit ce réflexe- et m'installe sur mon lit. Sans ajouter un mot, il me retire mon jean et rabat la couverture sur moi. Alors que sa main borde le drap près de moi, je l'attrape et refuse de la lâcher. Je préfère qu'il reste avec moi au moins le temps que je m'endorme. Je me décale avec peine pour lui laisser de la place et il s'assoit sur le bord du matelas. Je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée pour passer une nuit mouvementée. Mon cauchemar dure tout le temps de mon sommeil, et pour tourner en boucle. Dans celui-ci, je me réveille, Mikelangelo est là, je lui présente alors mes excuses. Il me regarde et sourit. Puis il se met à rire en se moquant de moi : « Comme si tu croyais que je pouvais pardonner un être aussi pitoyable que toi ! Franchement, regarde-toi ! Une vraie loque ! Florent, depuis le début, je te déteste. Rend-toi compte de la comédie que j'ai du jouer pour réduire ta vie en lambeaux ! Je suis un acteur de génie, tu n'y as vu que du feu … Pauvre pauvre petite créature meurtrie ! Ravi d'avoir contribué à ta fin, cher Ami … ». Il s'en va sur ces mots, me laissant abattu et vide de l'intérieur.

Au petit matin, je me réveille pour de bon. J'ai peur. Il n'est déjà plus avec moi, dans mon lit. Est-il resté un peu, au moins ? Est-il dans une autre pièce de mon appartement ? Je me lève finalement en redoutant ce qui va suivre. Mais je ne trouve personne. Je finis par la cuisine et je remarque immédiatement qu'il a déposé quelque chose sur la table. Il a acheté du pain et des croissants pour moi. Il a laissé un petit mot.

« J'espère que tu vas mieux. Passe une bonne journée. Si tu as un souci, tu connais mon numéro. Michele »

Je soupire de soulagement à la lecture de cette petite note. C'est donc vrai. Il ne m'en veut pas tant que ça. Silencieusement, je profite de ce petit-déjeuner exceptionnel. Il a un goût de renouveau. Bientôt, ma vie va redevenir normale. Je vais retrouver mon ami comme si nous ne nous étions jamais engueulés. Je me donnerai à fond pour mon public et tout mon entourage. Bientôt. Ma matinée se passe tranquille même si j'ai la migraine. Il faut que je l'appelle. Seulement, j'ai une peur bleue de tomber sur lui. J'aimerai lui laisser un message, mais pas lui parler. Il me terrifie. J'appréhende sa réaction tout de même. Mais à un moment, je me résous quand même à composer son numéro. Au moins pour le remercier.

\- Oui ?

Je perds mes moyens quand j'entends sa voix et raccroche aussitôt. Je recommence plusieurs fois en psalmodiant des « Ne répond pas, ne répond pas … ».

Dix-septième appel.

\- Florent ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je recommence. Je ne veux pas abandonner si vite. Je lui dois ces remerciements et ces excuses. Je retape le numéro. Et cette fois, je tombe sur son répondeur. Soit il en a marre de me répondre pour ne pas m'entendre. Soit il est parti de chez lui pour me rejoindre. J'espère que c'est la première option. Je lui laisse alors le message que je voulais.

« C'est moi, Florent. Je pense que tu le savais. Désolé, c'est plus facile comme ça. Je voulais te dire … Mer … Merci pour tout. Et Pardon, aussi. Tu sais, je crois que sans … ».

Bip.

Mon récit est trop long, je n'ai pas le temps de finir. Je n'ai pas la force de recommencer, vidé de toute énergie. Je retourne alors me coucher en pensant à demain. Nous y retournons. Au boulot. Et c'est avec plaisir que je vais interpréter mon rôle.

Cette nouvelle journée arrive bien vite et je sors de mon cocon avec empressement. Je monte dans ma voiture et conduis jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. J'espère de toutes mes forces que Mikele a reçu mon message. Je ne suis pas le premier à arriver. Maeva est là ainsi que Mélissa. Je suis le premier homme à me présenter. Je leur fais la bise et nous papotons en attendant les autres. Ceux-ci arrivent un par un pour finir avec mon ami Italien. En même temps, on a l'habitude avec lui. Vient le moment de se dire bonjour. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, il s'approche de moi pour me faire la bise et je ne le repousse pas. Nous ne prenons pas garde aux regards étonnés des autres. Même Merwan a arrêté de respirer en se demandant si j'allais le frapper. Finalement, Mikelangelo en profite pour me glisser à l'oreille :

\- J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que tu ne voulais pas que je réponde au téléphone. J'ai eu ton message, mais il semblerait que la fin ait été coupée. On en parle plus tard ?

Je hoche la tête affirmativement. Une discussion ne serait pas de refus. Depuis le temps qu'on l'attend tous les deux. Nous nous rendons aux répétitions tous ensembles en discutant bruyamment. Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où cette situation a eu lieu. C'est pour dire. Cette fois, nous révisons juste les dialogues et les chansons, rien de bien grandiose. C'est juste histoire de tout se remettre en mémoire. Une fois que tout est fini, je me retrouve seul dans ma loge, ce qui n'est pas une habitude. D'ordinaire, Solal veille à être avec moi pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtises. Surtout depuis mon malaise. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas vu, je sais seulement qu'il a filé je ne sais où. Sans grande surprise, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je sais déjà qui me rend visite. Je lui indique d'entrer et m'affale dans un fauteuil, éreinté par ma journée.

\- Ca va toujours ? Me demande Mikele.

\- Fatigué. Et toi ?

\- Ecoute …

Quelle belle façon d'éviter de répondre. On en est au même point tous les deux. Il s'installe en face de moi et me regarde intensément. Que veut-il me dire avec ses yeux ? J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me communiquer quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trop effrayé hier ?

\- Non, pas trop. Je me suis juste demandé pourquoi tu ne parlais pas. Puis je t'ai entendu murmurer « Ne décroche pas » ou un truc du genre. J'ai compris ce que tu souhaitais.

\- Oui … heu … désolé pour ça. J'avais un peu peur de ta réaction.

\- T'inquiète, je comprends ce que c'est. Donc, tu n'as pas fini ta phrase. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Je réfléchis un instant à se question. J'en étais à « Tu sais, je crois que sans … ». J'ai du mal à me remémorer les mots que je voulais employer.

\- Tu sais, je crois que sans ma stupidité, nous n'aurions pas eu tant de problèmes. C'est de ma faute.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Me défend-il. C'est moi qui ai franchi la limite. Je n'aurais jamais du …

\- Mais c'est de ma faute ! Tu l'as même dit, c'est parce que je n'ai pas compris quelque chose ! Que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. J'ai commencé par te faire du mal, tu t'es juste défendu. Je t'en ai voulu, mais plus maintenant. Pardonne-moi …

\- Je te pardonnerai jamais quoi que ce soit, il n'y a rien de pardonnable dans ce que tu as fais.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je dis que tu n'as pas commis de faute. Rien qui n'exige un pardon de ma part. C'est plutôt le contraire.

\- On repart à zéro, alors ? Demandé-je.

\- Oui. A zéro.

Il s'approche de moi et me sert la main pour confirmer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à ça. Que c'est bon de passer l'éponge sur cette période sombre. Mettre ses soucis dans une boîte et la refermer à doubles tours. Ils sont toujours présents, oui, mais tenus au silence.

\- Allez, je crois que nous devons faire des changements dans les loges, n'est-ce pas ? Comme avant ! S'égaille-t-il.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. On y va.

Plus amis que jamais, nous allons exposer notre requête, acceptée sans soucis par notre patron.

Et les jours passent. Comme d'habitude. Pas le moindre incident. Jusqu'au moment où je me souviens. Je me remémore cette période pendant laquelle j'ai été malade. Puis quand Mikele et moi avons renoué. Il m'avait dit : « Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais que tu réagisses. Je voulais arrêter de passer inaperçu. Je voulais discuter avec toi, mais j'avais tellement peur de ça. Je ne voulais pas céder à Anne. Je voulais me rapprocher de toi. Tu dois être heureux, même si pour ça je dois être malheureux. » En tout cas, quelque chose du genre, je crois. Je n'arrive toujours pas à lire entre les lignes. C'est trop compliqué !

Ce soir, il dîne chez moi. Je viens de finir de préparer le festin et cogite de nouveau sur ses paroles. La clé m'apparaît alors toute seule ! Commet j'ai fait pour ne pas comprendre avant ! Je m'auto flagelle et reprend mes esprits. Comment faire ? Il me reste un peu moins d'une heure pour prendre une décision. Lui en parler et l'aider. Ou me taire jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en parle. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et me rend à l'évidence. Oui, je sais quoi faire, maintenant.

Je finis de me préparer. Je me change, m'attache les cheveux, le cœur battant. Je suis content de pouvoir l'aider. Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre pour lui dès demain. Mais comment ai-je pu ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il y avait un problème pour lui ?

Il frappe à la porte. Je lui ouvre, sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi est heureux qu'on se retrouve tous les deux comme ça. C'est un petit rituel pendant nos journées de pause. Se retrouver et parler de tout et de rien. Nous ne le faisions pas avant. Mais il en a eu l'idée, et je trouve qu'elle était bonne. Nous nous installons à table. Nous mangeons tranquillement en nous racontant nos vies, notre enfance, tout ce que l'on ne s'est pas encore raconté sur nous. Vient le dessert. Puis la fin du repas. Comme d'habitude, nous nous faisons quelques duos, nous adorons partager la musique tous les deux. Il se lève pour ranger sa guitare et me dire au revoir.

Seulement, je ne l'ai pas entendu de cette façon. Je saisis ses lèvres à la place de sa joue au moment de lui faire la bise. Il ne s'y oppose pas, j'ai donc vu juste. Je romps finalement le baiser et lui souffle tout bas :

\- J'ai enfin compris. J'ai mis du temps. Mais j'ai compris.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau et cette fois, il ose me répondre. Anne avait laissé un vide dans mon corps. Mikele le comble, et je dois dire qu'il fait même plus. Son parfum et sa chaleur courent dans chacune de mes veines, il m'envahit et m'enivre. Je me sens bien. Il se sépare de ma bouche et me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Ce n'est pas simplement pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Je suis sûr de moi. N'ai pas peur. Je te jure de ne pas recommencer la même erreur qu'avec Anne. Il est hors de question que je laisse la personne qui m'est destinée m'échapper.

\- C'est mignon quand tu dis ça …

\- Ca faisait combien de temps, dis-moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une dizaine de mois tout au plus. Tu sais, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, moi non plus. Puis j'ai nié. Mais comment … ?

\- J'ai repensé à tes paroles et à ce regard que tu m'as lancé, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi à analyser cette lueur qui brillait dans tes yeux ambre.

\- Je rêve où tu me drague ?! S'amuse-t-il.

\- Pas besoin, tu es déjà à moi !

Je capture ses lèvres de nouveau dans l'espoir de le convaincre. Et j'y réussi parfaitement. Il abandonne toute rébellion et se laisse aller dans mes bras. J'en suis sûr, maintenant, tous ces mois de souffrance n'ont pas servi à rien. J'ai enfin mis la main sur l'amour de ma vie.


End file.
